Mirai
by Karina of Darkness
Summary: PG-13 for cursing and lots of violence. (AU) When a mysterious Sayjin girl shows up from the future, our friends end up fight a friend-turned-enemy who wants to kill Vegita and end up going back into this future girl's time to finish it. (i suck at summar


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything that relates to it. Technically I own the Mirai's but if you don't think I do, then I don't care cause they half related to DBZ. I also do not own the concept of Space-Time. That belongs to Animorphs and K. A. Applegate. Thank you for sitting through the worst part of my story, and enjoy the rest. AND DON'T FLAME ME!!!! Thank you for you convenience.  
  
Prologue ( This is an AU fic that starts about 33 years after the Cell saga. Hence the Buu saga and everything after it never existed. Frieza didn't blow up Vegita-sei, and he didn't kill most of the Sayjins. They just stayed on their own planet. We start in a base on Vegita-sei.)  
  
"The test went mostly successful, Prince."  
  
"Why wasn't it all successful!?"  
  
"The creation was female."  
  
"A girl? Kill her. I have no need. After all, she might not even be Sayjin enough to fight."  
  
"But sir the readings are coming out even stronger then Kakorot."  
  
"I TOLD THIS BASE NEVER TO METION HIS NAME AGAIN!!! NEVER!!!!"  
  
"But they are."  
  
"I don't care. A woman will not be winning this war for me."  
  
  
  
1.1 Mirai  
  
By: Kobra (that' s me!)  
  
(AN: I altered this a little so just bear with me. This takes place a little bit after the Cell Games and Present Gohan is the 11 yr old SSJ, not the 17 yr old Orange Star student. You know, he wears Piccolo's gi and such. Goku is alive and if you don't like it, screw you!!! Oh and I know that people go all monkey-ish and there tails regrow and SSJ4, but in my story, they just go threw a normal SSJ transformation. One more thing, when they go to the future, no SSJ levels or any think minor changes, just people. Yes I know I'm creating major plot holes but I don't give a shit. Goten and Chibi Trunks don't technically exist yet, so I'm talking about Mirai Trunks. Somehow, there is an Eternal Dragon and Dragon balls on Vegita-sei.)  
  
  
  
"I HAVE TO GET STRONGER THEN KAKOROT!!! BUT HE ALWAYS BESTS ME!!!! HOW?!" Vegita yelled angrily, pounding his fist on the wall and making a huge dent.  
  
Gohan walked in.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT, BOY?"  
  
"Bulma wants to tell you something. She wouldn't tell me what." Gohan said and then walked out of the room.  
  
"Fine." Vegita said and followed.  
  
The 2 of them walked down the hall until they reached the kitchen.  
  
"What you want, woman?" Vegita asked angrily.  
  
"Hello Father." Came a voice from behind.  
  
"Trunks!!" Vegita yelled.  
  
"You're back!!!" Gohan yelled in happiness and jumped onto him. "Any reason?"  
  
"No, I just haven't seen you guys in a while and I wanted to say hi." Trunks said, prying Gohan off him.  
  
"I'm going to call my dad and Piccolo and tell them to come over!!!"  
  
"Okay, Gohan, that's cool" Bulma said as she handed him the phone.  
  
"Dad? Come over with Piccolo!! Trunks is back!!!" Gohan said and hung up. "He said he's coming right now."  
  
"Cool."  
  
(IN the air with Piccolo and Goku)  
  
"So Trunks is back, is he Goku?"  
  
"That's what Gohan said, and he's over there now."  
  
"coo.OFFF!!!" Piccolo said as something kicked him down.  
  
"What was that?!" Goku yelled frantically.  
  
But the enemy had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
"That was weird." Piccolo said as he recovered.  
  
"Yeah I know. Come on, let's get to Bulma's." Goku said edgily as they increased their speed.  
  
When they got there, they saw the house was in ruins. Trunks, Gohan, and Vegita were sprawled across the ground. Bulma was in a corner, sobbing over Chibi Trunks.  
  
"What happened?" Piccolo asked.  
  
Trunks, Gohan, and Vegita all looked severely beat up. Gohan got up first.  
  
"This guy came and started beating up Vegita and we tried to fight him but then this girl came and saved our asses cause we were loosing horribly. " Gohan said as Trunks and Vegita started getting up, groaning.  
  
Then there was a polite knock on the door. "I'll go see who it is." Piccolo said as he walked toward the door.  
  
Standing there was a girl. She stood about 6 feet tall with black hair, tied back in a ponytail, except her bangs, which hung across her face (her hair looks exactly like Trunks's when Vegita was fighting Middle Cell) Her eyes were black also, and she was wearing a bandanna over her hair. Her outfit consisted of a black, sleeveless shirt, and jeans. But the thing that grabbed Piccolo's attention was a tail. A sayjin's tail  
  
"May I come in?" she asked politely.  
  
"Uh.yeah." Piccolo said. Goku walked over.  
  
"Since the house is in ruins why don't you just go around back?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Sounds good."  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SAVED US!!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"Do you know who attacked us?" Goku asked.  
  
"A little bit TOO well." She said and sighed. "His name is..well...maybe I should say that the idea came from evil person named Isona ."  
  
"Why did he attack us?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't think I've seen you before." Gohan said as he was checking her out.(hehe) and noticed her tail. "YOU HAVE A TAIL!!!"  
  
"Yeah. I'm a sayjin. Aren't I, Goku?"  
  
"H-h-how do you know his name?!" Vegita yelled.  
  
She smiled. "Vegita. The Prince. Right?"  
  
He smirked. "Yes. That's me."  
  
She laughed. "You haven't changed a bit in appearance since the last time I saw you except you got taller. And I haven't seen you in 14 years."  
  
Vegita looked angry. "I don't remember seeing you and you remember me. Explain."  
  
"But why are you here?" Piccolo asked again.  
  
"I'm from the future. About 17 (I probably screwed up the years but that's okay) years or so. Isona wants to rule. He was creating an army. But his army was drafted, and then brainwashed. They conquered most of the universe, but at one point they stopped. Vegita-sei. Goku had decided to go back to Vegita-sei to see what it was like. That's when he came. most of it was taken over, most of the sayjins drafted then brainwashed. Vegita returned to the planet later, after it was conquered, - however, small, rebel groups that were hiding. Vegita returned to Vegita-sei and fused all the groups to one group that he leads now, or then really. Isona then went to earth. The humans are used as slaves. Piccolo is killed fighting for earth. Goku is in the army, Gohan is a slave, and Trunks is killed in battle for Vegita's group. Your group, Vegita, does surprisingly well and sabotages many planets, putting his control in jeopardy. In an effort to finally finish off Isona, Vegita started a project to make a sayjin was biologically created, like Cell, stronger then any of the sayjin in his army. Created from a cell from all the strong sayjins, but this time they are fused to give off one signature, not like Cell. But when the test was finished, the result of female. That's me. I'm here because Isona's most trusted servant, Goku, of all people was sent back to kill Vegita so the group would never be formed."  
  
"let me get this straight. Vegita starts a group that tries fight this guy, they created a sayjin, you, and I'm sent back to kill Vegita?" Goku said, confused. "so is it possible that I'M the one who attacked them?"  
  
"Actually, you DID attack them, but your brainwashed. You don't know what you're doing."  
  
"how is it that my dad is in the army and I'm not but I'm stronger?" Gohan asked.  
  
"They wanted to put you in the army, but you resisted the washing."  
  
"oh. So I'm too strong?" Gohan asked.  
  
"exactly"  
  
"guys?"  
  
"yes Bulma?"  
  
"who's that?" Bulma said, pointing up.  
  
The stranger landed, smirked, and walked up to Goku. "So..this is what I looked like...pathetic." His voice was deep and angry sounding, and a large black cloak covered his entire body.  
  
"Goku, that's you."  
  
Goku stepped back in shock. ".....You're me?"  
  
"yes, Goku, I am. I'm you, for the better. It's amazing what I was like before Isona. Man, I was naïve. Oh yeah I was, liking that pathetic sayjin and his son."  
  
"But I can't be you." Goku persisted.  
  
"Why not? Why can't I be you? I'm just better. Smarter. Stronger." (I'll refer to him as Mirai Goku) Mirai Goku said.  
  
"But..but...."  
  
"oh but I am, Goku. I am. You can prove it through DNA testing. Vegita didn't believe it either. And then he tested and discovered we are one and the same." Mirai Goku said evilly. "look" he commanded as he threw off his cloak.  
  
Mirai Goku was taller then Goku by far, and his eyes, unlike the caring ones Goku had, were filled with empty spaces. However, his eyes oozed an evil feeling that made you know that this guy was trouble. (hehe, Cell's eyes, just kidding!!) His hair was exactly as Goku's was, pointed in all the same directions. He was wearing black armor. His armor included a chest piece, with an insignia on it. He was wearing black gloves that look liked motorcycler's and had large blades sticking out of them and tall black boots. Under it, though, was Goku's gi, torn and ripped. Goku and rest could only guess that the last time he had used it was his last battle. Goku stared at his Mirai counterpart.  
  
"you are me." Goku said, stunned.  
  
"I've been telling you that for the last five minutes. But you aren't the one I came for." He said maliciously, putting his hard glance on Vegita. "you are."  
  
Vegita raised his eyebrows. "Kakorot can't beat me. Neither can you."  
  
"oh but I can. I can defeat Gohan, and he is stronger then you. So why can't I defeat you?"  
  
"Forget it, Goku. This Vegita isn't your toy. He's not here for you to hurt. He's hasn't done anything yet."  
  
Mirai Goku laughed. "I'm not like my past fool. He does something, and I want him to stop him from doing it now. SO the point is that he hasn't done anything yet." Mirai Goku looked her way. "I don't remember seeing you. Who are you?"  
  
"I don't have a name. Vegita never gave me one. He ordered me killed first. But some decent sayjin hid me instead."  
  
"so you are the biologically created sayjin. A girl? Hah. Don't make me laugh."  
  
"Ah but I am biologically created. You can prove it through DNA testing." She said.  
  
"You need a name." Vegita said.  
  
"I suppose so. Or a number."  
  
"I don't have time for meaningless chat. I came here to do something I'm doing it now. "  
  
"VEGITA GET OUT OF HERE!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"NEVER WILL I BACK DOWN FROM A FIGHT!!!!"  
  
"hahaha...KAME...."  
  
"VEGITA NOW!!!!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"HAME......."  
  
"VEGITA GO!!!!!" everyone screamed.  
  
"HAAAAA!!!!!!" Mirai Goku yelled as the huge Kame hame ha wave descended on them.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!"  
  
But Vegita'a attack did nothing as it was swallowed whole the huge kamehame ha.  
  
"EVERYONE GET OUT!!!!" she yelled. "I'LL BLOCK THE BEAM!!!"  
  
Everyone evacuated. She flexed her fingers and pressed them against the beam, pushing it slowly back.  
  
"WHAT?! NO!!!!" Mirai Goku yelled, stopping the beam and then flew off.  
  
The girl sayjin was panting hard; her hands burned, raw, red and shiny. She tightened them into fists and went over to everyone else, who was huddling.  
  
"you guy okay?" she asked.  
  
"I think we got a few aftershocks, but other then that, we're okay." Piccolo said. "what about you? You're the one that saved our asses."  
  
"well besides my incredibly burned and extensively hurt hands, I'm okay."  
  
"here, have a senzu bean." Goku said, handing her one.  
  
"thanks, Goku." She said and took then bean; her hands began to heal after she swallowed it.  
  
"you still need a name." Vegita said.  
  
"Man Vegita, you are something. He almost gets you all killed and then remembers I need a name. What a switch, eh?"  
  
"Don't make me mad, woman."  
  
"now I know how Trunks feels. Sheesh." She said.  
  
"what do you mean?" Trunks asked curiously.  
  
"he created me too and he treats me like dirt too."  
  
"I didn't find that funny, girl." Vegita said and growled.  
  
"neither did I, but it is true." She said, smiling.  
  
"Back to the name thing." Trunks started.  
  
"he's right you know, you do kinda need a name" Goku said, still freaked out about how a screwed up guy like Mirai Goku could be him (and I'm tired of calling her 'she')  
  
"Does this Isona guy have his own language?" Piccolo asked, getting entirely off the subject.  
  
"well, he's part of a race called the Assimio. He speaks Assmian and English and Sayjin. Reasonable enough?"  
  
"do you speak Assmian?"  
  
"uh huh. Hellz yeah I do. Everyone in Vegita's group does."  
  
"why don't we name you something that means something in Assimian?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"that's a wise suggestion. How about Mlaka?"  
  
"what does that mean?" Goku asked.  
  
She smiled. "Death wish."  
  
They all laughed. "no I mean it." Piccolo insisted.  
  
" I know you do, Piccolo. I'm just making a joke. How about..Sonya?"  
  
"What does that mean?" Vegita asked.  
  
"Future fighter."  
  
"Not bad. I guess it does have a meaning to it. I guess that's cool." Piccolo said. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay then I'm Sonya. I like having a name." Sonya said.  
  
"who cares? the androids don't have a names. A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet." (heh that's from Romeo and Juliet) Bulma said as she tried to stop Chibi Trunks from crying.  
  
"Sonya? What is Mirai Goku's power level?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"hmm....at least 100,000,000."  
  
"SERIOUSLY?!" Vegita yelled.  
  
"yeah. But yours, Vegita, is 90,000,000. He's only stronger then you by ten million which is not a lot then."  
  
"hmm.. Sounds good." Vegita said arrogantly.  
  
"Anyway, we should get somewhere hidden. Anyone have ideas?" Sonya asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Nada"  
  
"Zilch"  
  
"Zero."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Shit." Sonya said after they all said no in different ways. "He'll be back soon."  
  
"you sure?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes Trunks I am sure. Now be a good half-sayjin and sit down and be quiet."  
  
"Sonya?"  
  
"Yeah Goku?"  
  
"What happens if I die?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
"well there are 2 answers. One is that Mirai Goku disappears cause you die and you guys are in the same timeline; the other is that Goku just dies and Mirai Goku doesn't because you are in different timelines. Get it?" Sonya explained.  
  
"Yeah I get it."  
  
"what are the choices of each?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"There is more of a chance of double timelines." Sonya said.  
  
"Oh that's great." Piccolo said sarcastically.  
  
"yeah I know that's bad, Piccolo. But there isn't much I can do."  
  
"but if there are separate timelines, then doing stuff here wont do anything in yours. I learned that." Trunks said.  
  
"I know. It was a danger to my timeline coming here. But I have to keep this one."  
  
"But..but.."  
  
"Come on, we should get some where hidden. How about your future hideout, Vegita?"  
  
"It's a hideout now?" Vegita asked surprised  
  
"no, it's just a huge cave. Isona hasn't found it yet so I doubt that Mirai Goku will be able to."  
  
"that's a logical assumption." Trunks said.  
  
"Exactly. So lets go. I know where it is." Sonya said. They all flew off, following her.  
  
"so how long with it take us to get there?" Goku complained.  
  
"stop complaining, Kakorot." Vegita grunted.  
  
"By the way, it'll take us a few hours to get there at this rate. So lets speed up, hmm?" Sonya said as she sped up.  
  
"HEY WAIT UP!!!" Gohan yelled at he went SSJ to keep up; Goku also did as well as Vegita and Trunks.  
  
About a half an hour later...  
  
Sonya waited patiently over a huge gorge, waiting for the others. They arrived, eventually.  
  
"Man you guys are slow." She commented.  
  
"I can only go up to SSJ2." Gohan said, who was the only one not panting.  
  
"I'm sorry." Vegita said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, Vegita. Now follow me." Sonya said as she flew down to the gorge and landed, pulling aside boulders and shit like that. "ahh here it is." She said.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Vegita's new hideout." Sonya said. "Watch this." She pushed a rock aside to reveal a decently large hole that needed little enlargement.  
  
"whoa." Goku said shocked.  
  
"Yeah. Some job nature did, eh?" Sonya said and laughed. "we're not there yet." She said and stepped through the hole and the others followed her.  
  
The hole led to a path that was not long, more twisted. When it ended they were in a huge cavern.  
  
"This is freaky shit." Trunks said. "It's huge. You could fit my house in here."  
  
"actually it's 2-stories. You could fit 2 Kame houses on top of each other in here."  
  
"I see why Vegita picked this cave. It's big enough." Gohan said.  
  
"he creates several ways off through the other side," she said, walking across the floor. "everything back from this wall is solid rock, all blown away to create several branch-off rooms. This way is my birthplace." She said, pointing to a piece of wall.  
  
"odd." Vegita said. "But I never knew how ingenious I was."  
  
Everyone shot him looks. Sonya smiled and laughed. "You are pretty smart. However, it wasn't you who created me OR thought the idea. In fact, you wanted me killed."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Trunks had the idea, but now he's dead. Minoa created with me a scientist team of about 30 others. None of them are born yet."  
  
"But Sonya, if none of them are born yet, then they have to be under 27. Because that's how far you came from." Piccolo insisted.  
  
"I know that. The youngest is 12; the oldest is 19. Minoa himself is only 17, after all. At least in human terms. Minoa's actually about 300 years old. "  
  
"SO people get smart at early ages, do they now?" Vegita asked.  
  
"Yeah. Fully educated at 10."  
  
"Crap what am I using to smart these kids?" Vegita asked himself.  
  
"Nothing. It's just a gene screw up."  
  
"this is a screw up that these kids are so smart so young?" Gohan asked.  
  
"basically. Someone was gene splicing and messed up. SO technically it's a mutation."  
  
"Everyone, keep quiet." Piccolo said. He pricked up his antennae and his eyes went wide. "everyone keep your power levels down. It's Mirai Goku."  
  
"you sure?" Sonya asked. She sensed for a power level. "oh yeah that's him."  
  
"Vegita? Prince? Trunks? I know you're here. SO why don't you just raise your levels a bit so I could sense you."  
  
"It's Mirai Goku." Sonya whispered.  
  
"duh." Vegita said sarcastically.  
  
"Everyone, stay quiet and keep ki low." She crept silently out and flew away with the others following her.  
  
All of their kid's were very low. And they were all silent. But by chance, Mirai Goku turned their way.  
  
"found you." He said, smirking.  
  
"OKAY NOW WE CAN GO FAST!" Sonya yelled and they all hauled ass out.  
  
"Oh why do they keep leaving?" M. (Mirai) Goku asked himself. "They're only going to get in more trouble."  
  
"I'm not endangering them to the likes of YOU." Sonya said.  
  
"So you aren't a coward."  
  
"Me? I'm no coward. But I can't let them fight. Pity you don't see it. Fool."  
  
"What don't I see? I see a victory for my master Isona. I see your defeat. I see Vegita's end. So what am I missing?"  
  
"One word hint: timelines." Sonya said, grinning. "Someone's stupid."  
  
"Don't push it, Sayjin."  
  
"Hey Goku's stupid now, he's still stupid 30 years from now!" Sonya pointed out sarcastically. "oh and saying 'don't push it, sayjin' is also offending you cause you're a sayjin too. Goku is STILL stupid."  
  
"Watch it. I'm stronger."  
  
"Yes. I sent back your ki blast back. So what does that say?"  
  
You think that was the extent of my power?"  
  
"No. That's because I was created with the knowledge of your power." Sonya said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"How far I've gone up against them." Mirai Goku pointed out.  
  
"Yes. So maybe I don't know the FULL extent power. But I know some."  
  
"Yes." M. Goku said. "Maybe you do."  
  
"So are we going to do this or not?" Sonya asked.  
  
"What?" Mirai Goku said, confused.  
  
"Fight- tall, strong and stupid one."  
  
"Error......"  
  
Mirai Goku charged at Sonya, who promptly went SSJ to avoid him. M. Goku also went Super Sayjin and they sparred for a while. Sonya stopped the fight by kicking him in the (OW!) and then hitting his back with her fists. She charged up to SSJ2 and then threw a ki blast at the fallen M. Goku, but he got up and dodged it and then zazonkened behind her and punched up in the head. She was now bleeding badly. Sonya shook it off and turned around but Mirai Goku was actually under her. He shot a ki blast at her, but she realized and reflected it back at him. He sent it off with another ki blast, and then started a huge barrage of ki blasts which Sonya had to go into a defensive stance to block. She zanzokened behind him, but he didn't realize it. She began to charge up a ki blast and hit him point blank in the back. He flew forwards for a while and then stopped himself. Sonya charged at him and he charged at her and M. Goku hit her with a powerful uppercut. He then pounded her down again and kicked her in the leg and created a giant cut. To finish her, he then snapped her other leg bones (all of them) and dislocated her leg. When he saw she wasn't dead he started charging up a Kame Hame Ha.  
  
"KAME......"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"HAME........"  
  
Sonya desperately tried to get up, but one of her legs was not working and the other had a long gash down it.  
  
"HAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" M. Goku screamed and the ki blast flew at Sonya.  
  
" GALLET GUN KAME HAME HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled and the two of them go into a huge blast duel.  
  
  
  
"NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I HIT YOU WITH TOO MUCH FORCE FOR YOU TO HAVE A KI BLAST AS POWERFUL AS MINE!!!" Mirai Goku yelled angrily. "AND IT'S NOT A KAME HAME HA?!"  
  
"no..it..isn't.:" she said, struggling with the blast. "it's stronger."  
  
"NOT POSSIBLE!"  
  
"tall strong..and stupid."  
  
"DIE YOU PATHETIC TEST TUBE SHIT!!" Mirai Goku said, putting even more power into the blast.  
  
"KAME HAME HA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Mirai Goku yelled angrily.  
  
He looked to see present Goku (who is just Goku) assisting Sonya is pushing back the beam. Mirai Goku's eyes went wide with shock and anger and he put even more power into the huge Kame Hame Ha. Now not even both of them together could keep it back.  
  
"KAME HAME HA!!!!!!!!"  
  
At SSJ2, an angry Gohan now entered the team. "YOU WILL PAY FOR MY DAD!!!!"  
  
Mirai Goku smirked. "I am your dad."  
  
"NO YOU ARENT!" Gohan yelled "JUST SOME PATHETIC IMATATION!!!!! MY DAD WOULD NEVER TRY TO KILL ANYONE UNLESS THEY DID SOMETHING!!!! IF YOU WERE MY DAD THEN I WOULD NOT TRY TO DEFEAT YOU!!!!"  
  
The three beams, 2 Kame Hame Has, and 1 Gallet Gun Kame Hame Ha, were now enough to force back Mirai Goku's attack.  
  
"NO YOU CANNOT WIN!!!"  
  
As the beam closed down on M. Goku, he roared in pain, anger, and agony.  
  
the 2 male sayjins grabbed Sonya and the three of them got out of the blast radius. Goku put Sonya down and she immediately collapsed.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Goku asked in awe. "slice and dice?"  
  
"basically."  
  
"You got a nasty gash down your leg, woman." Vegita pointed out.  
  
"Neither of my legs are working. One is dislocated and in the other, All the bones are snapped."  
  
"Is Mirai Goku dead?" Goku asked.  
  
"Nope. Just severely injured. Krillin, hand me a senzu bean."  
  
"Oh. Sure." HE said and grabbed one and handed it to Sonya who was just floating. She chewed it and swallowed and she landing back on her feet.  
  
"Man Senzu beans are the wonder in this world."  
  
"Oh yeah." Goku agreed.  
  
"So, do they have Senzu beans in your timeline?"  
  
"Yeah. Not like we have them. Isona grows them in huge fields. Some people try to steal them. Most fail." Sonya said.  
  
"Pessimist."  
  
"No. Realist. I've been there. Done that."  
  
"You've stolen Senzu?" Vegita asked, quite perplexed.  
  
"Yeah. I'm way fast at SSJ4."  
  
"I didn't even know there was a SSJ4." Krillin said.  
  
"Vegita's gotten to SSJ4 too." Sonya commented.  
  
"Is he weaker then you or not?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No one's really sure cause we've never sparred. I was hidden away, remember?"  
  
"I better be stronger then you, woman." Vegita said arrogantly and 'hmmphed'.  
  
"Found you." Mirai Goku said from above them.  
  
"HOW'D HE HEAL SO FAST?!" Vegita yelled.  
  
"Senzu. How else?" Sonya asked sarcastically. "Or it could be that new bandage Isona has....."  
  
"Now you will die. And so will everyone else." M. Goku said, grinning sadistically. He powered up to SSJ4. "KAME.........."  
  
"IF HE PUTS HIS MAX POWER TO A KAME HAME HA, NOT EVEN I WILL BE ABLE TO STOP IT!!!!! HE'LL BLOW UP THIS CONTINENT!!!!"  
  
"HAME.........."  
  
"EVERYONE, GO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"H-------"  
  
"OVER MY DEAD BODY, GOKU!!!!"  
  
"What?!" the real Goku said.  
  
Mirai Goku tumbled to the ground, and his kamehame ha disappeared. The stranger was panting, and he was a SSJ3 long tangled hair and an outfit that was torn. His back was scarred with long marks, scabs and scars and some were even still bleeding. A huge mark was on a left leg. It looked as if he had been branded. Then entire back of his next was black and looked strangely tattooed. He looked oddly familiar and his voice also sound familiar as well. He looked around, slightly puzzled.  
  
"Vegita?" he asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegita spat.  
  
"ummm...I'm..umm..Tyome."  
  
Sonya laughed. "Nice try, Gohan."  
  
"Gohan?" Goku asked. "As in, my Gohan?"  
  
"As in half-sayjin Gohan?"  
  
"As in me?" Gohan asked.  
  
The older guy Sonya called Gohan grinned. "Yup. I'm one and the same."  
  
"Shit..." Krillin said. "You grew."  
  
(He's Mirai Gohan.) "Krillin?? Man it's been a long time!!!!" he said and picked Krillin up and gave him a bear hug.  
  
"Uhh..Gohan...I..cant breathe." Krillin sputtered. Mirai Gohan turned red and put him down. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't sweat it." Mirai Gohan said and grinned. "Dad?"  
  
"Gohan?" Goku said, looking up at the 7+ foot tall guy in front of him.  
  
"DAD!!! MAN LAST TIME I SAW YOU GOOD WAS..." He frowned. "20 years ago...." He sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll come back some other time." Mirai Goku said.  
  
"Yes. You do that." Mirai Gohan said.  
  
Mirai Goku shot a look at M. Gohan and flew off.  
  
"Gohan, how'd you get here?" Sonya asked.  
  
"Well if Isona left his portals closed...."  
  
"HE HAS TIME PORTALS?!" Sonya yelled.  
  
"Not really. See I jumped into the this portal but the other end was closed so I drifted through space-time and appeared here."  
  
"So you didn't come here on purpose?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Nope." Mirai Gohan said, still grinning a boyish grin. "Awww dad it's been so long..I mean..seeing you...just..not smirking again is heaven. Not out in the fields with that whip....and that huge branding things...or that dumb armor...." Mirai Gohan dozed.  
  
"I have whip? And a huge branding thing?" Goku asked in confusion.  
  
"Yup. A whip. It's actually has 8 rat-tails instead of just 2. quadruple the pain. And quadruple the marks. I'm assuming you noticed. Very painful. Very cruel. Oh he tries all right, he tries. Isona and his bitch right hand man Goku try hard to be mean. " He showed Goku a bunch of marks that were unmistakable whip marks.  
  
"I've been whipping my son??" Goku said in awe.  
  
"Uh huh. He's not dad. He's Goku. And I'm not his son. He 'disowned' me." Mirai Gohan said.  
  
"Oh Gohan you stink!!!" Sonya yelled. "Take a bath!!!!"  
  
Everyone cracked up but then they realized that Mirai Gohan really did stink.  
  
"You can come to my house." Gohan said.  
  
"Cool. Ahh mom..." Mirai Gohan said.  
  
"Speaking of which, what does happen to Chi-Chi?" Goku asked while they were flying back to Goku's house.  
  
Mirai Gohan looked down and sighed. "She was killed..at the camps." A single tear fell down his face.  
  
"oh." Goku said. A few tears leaked out.  
  
"Guys. We can't say that Mirai Gohan is Gohan. He's..Kyatora." Sonya pointed out.  
  
"Kyatora? As in the Kyatora?" Mirai Gohan asked.  
  
"No I mean Kyatora II." She said, with obvious sarcasm.  
  
"uhh...who's Kyatora?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Kyatora is a slave rebellion leader. He's treated with so much respect that you can't even say his name out loud if you aren't a leader yourself." Mirai Gohan said.  
  
"He's a slave rebellion leader. OR the slave rebellion leader?" Vegita asked.  
  
"A slave rebellion leader. There are 10 groups. And about 3 hundred slaves. I'm a leader, you know. Cause I knew Vegita and Trunks and Piccolo and Goku before he was evil. Kyatora was actually part of Vegita's group before he was captured. Then Goku cut his left arm and right left off and he became a slave."  
  
"Don't put him as me." Goku said and shuttered. "Give him another name."  
  
"Trunks was a slave at one point. Then Isona decided he was too dangerous and Mirai killed him."  
  
"We're here." Goku said and knocked on the door. Chi-Chi opened it.  
  
"Hi Goku!! Where've you been? Gohan? You've got to study. Hi Krillin and Vegita. Who are your friends?"  
  
"Well. This is Kyatora." Goku said motioning to Mirai Gohan. "And this is Sonya."  
  
"Hi. Come in." She said and motioned them in.  
  
"this is a nice house, Mrs. Chi-Chi." Mirai Gohan said.  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"Do you mind if I use your shower?"  
  
"Oh no." Chi-Chi said. "Go ahead."  
  
Mirai Gohan turned on the shower and took a nice hot long relaxing shower.  
  
"GOKU!!!!" Mirai Gohan said, still in the shower.  
  
"YEAH???" Goku shouted back.  
  
"I NEED SOME CLOTHES!!!!"  
  
Goku fell down in anime fashion. "I'll get you some of mine."  
  
"THANKS!!!!" Mirai Gohan shouted.  
  
Goku came in with his eyes closed and he bumped into the wall.  
  
"OWWW!!"  
  
"Just drop em, Goku, I'll get them."  
  
"Okay." Goku walked out and bumped his head on the same wall. "OWW!!!"  
  
"GOKU!!!"  
  
Mirai Gohan put on the clothes and walked outside. "How long has it been since I've taken a shower? A couple of years at least. Sponge baths just don't do." He mumbled.  
  
"HEY GO---KYATORA!! COME UP STAIRS!!" Gohan (the regular one) yelled.  
  
Mirai Gohan ran up the stairs into to Gohan's room where everyone was sitting, or laying. He looked at all of the stuff Chi-Chi had gotten him and laughed. "I sorta remember this."  
  
Gohan looked kinda freaked out. "Man it's freaky having a future clone. I mean, you just aren't..me!!!"  
  
Mirai Gohan grinned and kneeled down, putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Well, just be happy you aren't me. You don't work 20 hours under a beating sun where you get to eat every about 18 hours and a guy walks around with a whip and a branding thing and whips you when you slouch off, smirk, or even grin. Trust me, me I'm not a very good person to be. I'm a top security slave and a rebellion leader."  
  
"But your old and your mom doesn't make you study and study and study so more!!!"  
  
"That's all?! Man that was the day! When I could just sit around and spar with my dad, the good old Goku and Piccolo....Piccolo.yeah, we had some good times. Some real good times, when he softened up and just..just grinned for no reason then. Man his smile's worth a thousand words."  
  
"Me and Piccolo get closer?"  
  
"When Isona comes? Hell yeah. Speaking, he isn't dead, is he?"  
  
"Oh no." Vegita said. "The Namek's right outside."  
  
Mirai Gohan looked out the window to see Piccolo frowning his typical frown. He grinned hugely and opened the window.  
  
"PICCOLO!!!!" He screamed and gave Piccolo a huge bear hug.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, ASSHOLE!!!!!"  
  
Mirai Gohan then realized what he was doing and put Piccolo down. "oh. Sorry." M. Gohan blushed. Goku and Gohan grinned at each other.  
  
"Never thought I'd see someone hug Piccolo" Gohan said and laughed.  
  
Piccolo growled. "Don't EVER EVER touch me again." He pointed a finger at Mirai Gohan.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I just haven't seen you in...18 years..I mean..it's just so.nice to see you again as yourself."  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" Piccolo asked, quite puzzled  
  
"I'm Gohan from the future." Mirai Gohan said edgily.  
  
"You grew." Piccolo stated. "But I guess if your Gohan then you can touch me again." He grinned.  
  
"Thanks. It's nice to see you alive again."  
  
"I'm dead?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yeah. In the future, you are."  
  
"What you do about it?" Piccolo asked, expectantly.  
  
"What was I supposed to do?" Mirai Gohan asked. "a few hundred Assimians were surrounding me...just a few HUNDRED..so instead of committing suicide in which I'd usually do, I just fell to my knees and screamed 'PICCOLO!!' Then I went SSJ3."  
  
"You didn't try to save me?" Piccolo asked, shocked.  
  
"You're missing the point here, Piccolo. Okay picture this. There is you and I. I'm a few years younger. We are back-to-back on a piece of a small plateau. ON the ground below, 3 hundred, no...4 hundred Assimians are standing, mouths wide open, dripping with acidic saliva. They are surrounding us, on the ground and in the air. Isona is behind them facing me, Mirai Goku is behind them facing you. You stepped back and tripped on a rock, cutting yourself. The brutal Assimians smell the blood and literally eat you alive. You scream and tear at the cannibals. But of course, you lost. And you were killed. You just kept screaming and ripping at the red things and the razor sharp teeth all around you. But you lost. That scream will be in my head forever. Forever. They retreated at Isona's command after you were gone. There was blood and gore all over the rock. They left. Isona was laughing this hideous laugh. He left. I just stared into space. Mirai Goku whispered in my ear 'that will soon happen to you, SON.' Then he started laughing that same laugh and flew away. Then I stared into space and sank to my knees in your blood. I rammed my hands so hard into that rock it split. Then I screamed 'PICCOLO!!!' over and over again and during that, is went SSJ3."  
  
Goku stared at Mirai Gohan. "Piccolo died cause he tripped on a rock?"  
  
"Yes." M. Gohan confirmed.  
  
"What a fate...." Piccolo said, his eyes filled with horror. "I can't believe...I wont embrace....This is not true!!"  
  
"It's been cemented into my mind forever. Your scream."  
  
"Don't. Don't say it. In fact, never mention that again." Piccolo stated. "I will want to forget it."  
  
"However, if this is a double timeline, then that wont happen to you."  
  
"But it still happened."  
  
"And after that, I went into a severe depression. At one point, I was going to kill myself. Then Mirai captured me and tattooed 'Piccolo!!' onto my neck." He showed them the huge tattoo that ran around the back of his neck.  
  
"What happened to me?" Goku asked fearfully.  
  
"I don't know. You were on Vegita-sei when you were captured and all of the people there were brainwashed."  
  
"What happened to..me....you?" Gohan asked.  
  
  
  
"what happened to me? What could happen to you? Let's see here. well...the 5 year anniversary of Piccolo's death. I was on that same spot. Assimians were coming back. And so was Goku. He came onto that rock. 'why? Why father?' I asked. And he said 'come to my side to serve Isona, and we will rule this universe as father and son.' And that next second lasted a lifetime. I said no 'No. No I wont. I wont lose my spirit. Dad, why did I have to you lose you?' and he said 'I didn't succumb. I gave myself to a greater power. And now I will be of superb use. Now, Son, come with me to Master Isona to see what we can do with you.' And I was still sobbing and didn't move. So he dragged me. And he bowed to this Isona. This monster that haunts my 2 hour dreams. And his voice makes you seize up in spasms..its just...so...there. Isona the evil bitch said ' arise, Now, what do you have for me today, Goku?' and my father said 'my own son, Gohan. The one sobbing at Peak's Point.'(that's the name of the plateau they were on) Isona smirked then. 'another pure hearted fool, is he?' Goku grinned also. 'well, he is my son..or was.' Isona laughed. He has this booming laugh that bounces off the walls no matter what room you're in. 'is he? Then wash him. A pure hearted fool has no use in the new universe' Goku nodded and dragged me out and into another room. The brainwashing machine room. There is this huge chair and chains and locks making sure you wont get out. Goku locked me up in that chair and laughed softly. HE started combining some liquids and poured it into a small glass and hooked up that glass to a machine. Then he came over to me. he put this thing on my head and said 'it's time for you to join me.' I screamed 'NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I felt this pulsing going through my head. It's a very odd sensation. Then I floated into this dreamland. Like just floating through a perfect world. Just floating effortlessly in a comfortable position. Then it's like a cramped in that position. I snapped back into reality and held on to everything I could find in my head. The good and the bad. Piccolo's death. Frieza. Cell. Goku. Krillin. Vegita. Trunks. Everything. Everyone. Then pain. Intense, white-hot pain. I screamed. Goku looked at me, wide-eyed. More pain. I felt like ever bone in my body was on fire. My head was splitting. I felt that dreamland encroaching on me again. But I pushed it away, knowing I'd give up everything. The pain stopped. I doubled over and threw up. Goku stared wide eyed-wide. He was mumbled but I couldn't get anything. I heard 'impossible' and 'remember' But I knew everything. And I still knew Isona was evil. And he wasn't my master. The dreamland encroaching again. I pushed it away. He looked at me with a pure fury. 'Get up, you pure hearted fool. Isona will see to you.' He pulled me up and grabbed me by the hair and dragged me back to that asshole Isona. 'Goku? And Gohan? Are you a team?' Isona asked. 'NEVER!' I swear I saw fear on Isona's face. 'he resisted?' Isona asked Goku. 'somehow, yes.' Isona widened his eyes. 'make him a slave on the fields.' Goku nodded. 'of course.' He dragged me out by my hair and mumbled to me 'you'll regret this.' And then, he threw me in the fields. And that's the story." Mirai Gohan said, ending his long tale.  
  
"whoa." Gohan said.  
  
"oh yeah whoa." Mirai Gohan said, sitting down on a rock. "I've got a million other torture tales if you feel like hearing a depressing story."  
  
"Well come to you if we ever get in that mood." Vegita said.  
  
"A touching tale, Gohan. I remember it the same." Mirai Goku said, leaning on a tree.  
  
"you." Piccolo said angrily.  
  
"Yup, Me. Ahh..nothing like a death story of my favorite Namek to really get me in that destruction mood." He said, smirking.  
  
"Now then, Mirai Goku, what do you want to do?"  
  
Mirai Goku grinned. "well, we have had Piccolo and Gohan, why not Trunks?"  
  
"I wasn't there." Mirai Gohan said. "I was out in the fields."  
  
"But I was."  
  
"You're going to tell us your story?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes I am. And if you don't want to believe it, fine. I don't care. Okay story. Let's see here...ah yes. As I believe Trunks was trying to free Gohan what I saw. I said. 'maybe if your hair was a bit brighter I'd miss you.' And he gritted his tooth and I branded him and threw in the fields and you said, Gohan 'well you did get to me.' And Trunks said 'yeah' and the next day I went to Isona and he said 'Goku, that son of the Prince is too dangerous around Gohan. Kill him.' so I cut him right through from his right shoulder to the beginning of his left hip and you started sobbing, Gohan. And that's the story."  
  
"Matches how much I know." Mirai Gohan said.  
  
"Makes ya cry, doesn't it?" Mirai Goku said and laughed evilly. "Now Gohan, don't you have something to do?"  
  
"Which one?" Both Gohan's asked together.  
  
Mirai Goku shrugged. "both." He smirked.  
  
"Really funny, Mirai. Really funny." Sonya said sarcastically.  
  
" I know." Mirai Goku said and grinned. "I crack myself up."  
  
"As a matter of fact.." M. Gohan said thoughtfully, "I do have something to do."  
  
"What?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Kill someone..:"  
  
"So Gohan, you finally get it. Okay I'll just tell Isona that you decided to kill Vegita for me. I'm sure he'd be happy." Mirai Goku said.  
  
"Oh not Vegita, no. Actually, I was talking about you."  
  
"oh you were? You know it's never good to say things you cant do."  
  
M. Gohan grinned. "I know. But you should talk."  
  
"But I am able to do such as kill a certain Sayjin Prince."  
  
"Try me." Sonya said and moved in front of Vegita.  
  
M. Goku shook his head. "ah you. When will you see that I am stronger then you? You're a fool, you know. Defiantly a Vegita creation."  
  
Vegita chuckled. "Let's talk about all the other things Kakorot's done. Okay, there's Me actually, and then the Ginyu bitches and then Frieza and then Cell and the Senzu beans and I'm sure it goes on and on and on and on and so on."  
  
"oh no Vegita, that's Goku you're talking about. I am Mirai Goku. The better one."  
  
"hah. That's like saying that Goku at USSJ is better then Gohan at SSJ2."  
  
"Why don't we just settle this the right way?" asked Goku, who had just walked out.  
  
"What do you mean, dear past boy?" Mirai Goku asked.  
  
Goku grinned. "What do you think I mean, dear future boy?"  
  
"Oh..I'm at Super Sayjin Level 4. I will beat you."  
  
Goku began to stretch. "This is an awfully familiar scene."  
  
Mirai Gohan's face wrinkled with worry. "Dad! You know you can't beat him! He's you!"  
  
Goku looked at Mirai Gohan. "Gohan, if I die, then I'll die. I'll still love you."  
  
"WAIT! Dreamland...evil...it all fits together!! I knew it!!!! No wonder he knows!!!" Mirai Gohan yelled excitedly. "and death... they come back...yeah!!!!"  
  
"What?!" Mirai Goku yelled. "What the hell are you talking about?!?!"  
  
"I'd like to know the same thing." Sonya said.  
  
"I'll tell you guys later."  
  
"you'll tell now, Gohan." Mirai Goku said, getting impatient.  
  
"No I'll tell you later."  
  
Goku laughed. "well, are we going to fight?"  
  
Mirai Goku laughed and powered up. "Yes. We are."  
  
Mirai Goku immediately went SSJ2. He charged at Goku, who avoided him and grabbed Mirai Goku's foot when he blew past. Mirai Goku then pulled Goku who was still holding his foot and smacked him on the head. Goku continually fell until he hit the ground and Mirai Goku hit him with a Big Bang.  
  
"HOW THE HELLL DOYOU KNOW MY MOVES?!" Vegita yelled.  
  
Mirai Goku was going to answer but Goku punched him in the back.. M. Goku turned around and punched Goku in the face hard. Goku kneed him in the dick. Mirai Goku yelped in pain and Goku hit him with a barrage of ki blasts. Mirai Goku stopped them and hit Goku hard on his head. Goku fell, unconscious. Mirai Goku smirked and powered up to USSJ3 (if it didn't exist, it does now! P.S. USSJ3 is like SSJ3 1/2 ).  
  
"KAME...."  
  
"YOU'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!" Mirai Gohan yelled.  
  
"SO BE IT..HAME...."  
  
"YOU KILL US ALLL!!!!" Present Gohan yelled.  
  
"HAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
"NO!!!" Both Gohans yelled. They threw themselves in front of the unconscious Goku and got that little 'blink' in their eyes. (you know how when then sense big ki's, they get that 'flash!' well, this happened) They both went SSJ2. Present Gohan yelled as the beam neared and screamed. He threw his arms back and the beam hit. The fury in his eyes intensified as the beam pushed him back . His hair grew and the green SSJ eyes became darker. He had reached SSJ3. Present Gohan backed into Mirai Gohan. "I LET HIM GO BEFORE, NOT AGAIN!!!" Mirai Gohan yelled and his extremely long hair touched the ground. His stare grew piercing as his eyes narrowed. The huge tattoo on his neck faded to gray from black as the pressure he put on his body increased. His SSJ level had also increased. As Mirai Gohan pushed present Gohan. The beam stopped.  
  
"MASENKO-HA!!!!!" Present Gohan yelled as he released the huge masenko. The Masenko hit the huge Kame Hame ha and pushed it back onto Mirai, who (ONCE AGAIN!) roared in pain, anger and agony.  
  
"come on Gohans, lets get out of here." Sonya said.  
  
The two Gohans collapsed onto of their dad.  
  
"they're out cold. Come on, Piccolo, you take one I'll take another. Trunks, you get Goku."  
  
Piccolo grabbed Goku and knocked him on the head a few times. "Goku? Goku?? GOKU??????"  
  
"you are NOT going to wake him up." Sonya said. "Trust me on that one."  
  
"I will."  
  
The 3 of them flew off. "so where are we going?" Trunks asked.  
  
"The Lookout." Sonya said, preoccupied.  
  
"You know about it?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's where I lived. Until Mirai Goku figured it out and destroyed it."  
  
"You lived on the lookout?" Trunks asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah. It's a nice place to live." Sonya said as a dot appeared on the horizon. "Meet ya guys there." She powered up to SSJ3 and took off.  
  
"HEY WAIT!!" Both of them yelled as they powered up.  
  
Half an hour later.....  
  
"Man it takes you guys long!!!" Sonya yelled to a panting Trunks and Piccolo.  
  
Mr. Popo walked out. "Hello, Kami."  
  
Piccolo shot Popo a look. "my name is Piccolo."  
  
"Goku! Gohan! And..who are you?" Mr. Popo asked Sonya as he noticed Goku and Present Gohan on the ground next to Mirai Gohan.  
  
"Long story short..wait, you want the long version?" Sonya asked.  
  
Popo shrugged. "sure."  
  
" Long story long short: I'm from the future to save Vegita who was going to be killed in my time by a brainwashed Goku. We were going to all die but Gohan from my time appeared and saved our asses. Basic concept."  
  
"So you, and this person are from the same time, along with this evil Goku?" Popo asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Yeah. Oh and you are dead along with Dende so don't ask."  
  
"You want me to get him?"  
  
"Yeah, go get Dende." Trunks said. Dende walked out a few seconds later.  
  
"I heard everything, don't worry, this future Gohan is still alive as are they all."  
  
"Could ya heal them?"  
  
"Sure." Dende kneeled down and preceded to heal them all.  
  
"Dende? Crap it really is you!! Man I missed you!" Mirai Gohan shouted and gave Dende a hug.  
  
"uhh...nice to see you too, Gohan." Dende said awkwardly. Mirai Gohan put Dende down and grinned. Sonya shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Reunions are nice." She stated.  
  
"yeah." M. Gohan agreed.  
  
"Guys...I think Mirai Goku just left." Piccolo said, looking off into the distance.  
  
"what the hell do you mean?" Sonya asked angrily.  
  
"He went back to the future." Piccolo explained.  
  
"Oh. Wait...how'd he get here in the first time?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know." Present Gohan said. "But I think we'd better follow him back."  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU DAMNIT CRAZY?! HELL NO YOU ARE COMING BACK WITH US!!!!!" Sonya yelled. "first of all, I have concluded we are in the same timeline so then-----"  
  
"Oh yay I get to be eaten by brutal cannibalistic things." Piccolo said sarcastically.  
  
"anyway, if you guys die then we'd go 'poof!' in there. So it's too dangerous." Mirai Gohan said. "especially me and Vegita."  
  
Vegita smirked. "I feel so important."  
  
M. Gohan and Sonya shot Vegita a look ."You are."  
  
"So, maybe it just be best if Piccolo, Trunks and Goku go. Because Piccolo and Trunks are already dead there, and if Goku dies then Mirai Goku goes 'Poof!' and that's good." Mirai Gohan said  
  
"yeah. That's probably a good assumption. You guys go?"  
  
"YEAH!" Trunks and Goku yelled. Piccolo just nodded.  
  
"follow Mirai Goku's ki signal and off we go!" Sonya yelled as the five of them shot off, leaving Gohan and Vegita behind.  
  
"Well, Vegita, it's just you and me."  
  
"I'm going to train."  
  
"Ugh. Dende, can I hang out here?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Meanwhile with our unimportant present Z-dudes and our future guys and gals.........  
  
"SO how do we get there?" Piccolo asked once again.  
  
"I don't know. But..we are going to find a way." Mirai Gohan said as they continued to fly to the dot which was Mirai Goku.  
  
"Oh yeah. Gohan?" Asked Sonya.  
  
"Yeah Sonya?"  
  
"Well, remember when you were babbling about dreamland and evil before this happened?"  
  
Gohan ( I mean Mirai Gohan cause regular Gohan's not here and will continue this way unless I say so) thought for a second. "Yeah I know what you are talking about."  
  
"What were you talking about?" Sonya asked.  
  
"Well I figured something key out. You know who when people are washed they still have all their memories? Well they aren't and they are evil. So what must happen is that they are using evil spirits and old consciences control the body while the real person is floating in the dreamland."  
  
"Impossible." Piccolo said. "using other consciences to control others is impossible."  
  
"Yet, he does have a point." Goku pointed out. "It is the only physical way to change emotion that much and still retain memories."  
  
"Or there is the possibility that Isona is directly controlling them." Trunks pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, you're right also. Plus the fact that the person becomes good again if they are mortally wounded, and I mean beyond a senzu bean. SO either the conscience or Isona himself is releasing them because they are now useless." Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah. Exactly." Sonya agreed.  
  
"Shit. He's ki just disappeared." Piccolo said angrily.  
  
"It was going sooner or later, you know." Gohan said obviously.  
  
"...."  
  
Sonya laughed. "even 20 years in the past Gohan's still outsmarting everyone."  
  
"Well? What to do now?" Goku asked. "we can't follow his ki signal again."  
  
"There is a method to my madness, you know. Just go where he was last."  
  
When they got there...  
  
"There is nothing here." Piccolo said angrily.  
  
"More then you might think." Sonya said, knowledgably. She bent down to examine the ground. "Just as I thought. He used it."  
  
"What?!" Piccolo asked angrily.  
  
"A multidimensional spiral."  
  
"??????" Goku asked, completely lost .  
  
Gohan stared at Sonya with a look of amazement. "They've mastered them?"  
  
"Suppose so."  
  
"...Then Isona could sent forces back here. We should stay back." Gohan said.  
  
"No. We have to go back there. Or..forward there." Sonya said. "We have to get rid of Isona." Sonya said.  
  
"Why not wait in this time and train?" Gohan asked. Piccolo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Because. Then they're would be too of all of us. There would be 2 Mirai Gokus, 2 Mirai Gohans, and 2 Sonyas. IF they collided then one would destroy the other."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Physics, Piccolo, Multitime physics. Trunks, you should know."  
  
Trunks thought. "Yes." He nodded. "mother told me about that."  
  
"There are 4 dimensions. Height, Length, Width, and Time. They all interact."  
  
"So?"  
  
"If you alter one dimension, the others will change. So if you disturbed the flow of Space-Time, which is the fifth dimension, the 4 other dimensions would change. IF we stayed, then #1, Mirai Gohan would change, #2I would disappear, and #3Mirai Goku would change. That's too much change for our space. It would break the strands of Space-Time down and a huge Black Hole would be formed that the earth would slowly drift into or the orbit of the earth would eventually change into the path of the sun."  
  
"oh. That's nice."  
  
"yeah I know." Sonya said. "time travel is a complicated thing."  
  
"Guys..do you think if we can generate enough power we can generate a portal?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You mean, trying to break down space-time? Are you crazy?" Sonya asked.  
  
"No I mean just breaking down space. Not space-time. ST (space time) isn't affected by things such as power levels. Only real space is. SO if we can break down real space it will generate a portal."  
  
"And where would this portal be going to?" Piccolo asked skeptically.  
  
"that's the problem. I don't know. Maybe we could use thoughts. Or maybe its just luck.. I don't really know where this portal could put us."  
  
"No."  
  
"Piccolo, it's the best idea we have. We have to try. First me and Gohan will power up TO SSJ4, the Goku and Trunks, and then you Piccolo. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Gohan and Sonya stood a reasonable distant from each other as each began to power up. The ground shook from sheer pressure of the 2 SSJ. Right now Sonya was already SSJ3 but Gohan was SSJ2, reaching higher fast. Soon both were powered up. Goku and Trunks then began that same sequence. Piccolo grunted and started . The clouds darkened but the sky stayed blue. The entire earth shook and it looked like the sky was going to shatter. It did, kind of. There was an exploding noise and huge black swirl appeared. Sonya and Gohan nodded to the others and jumped in. Sonya went and then Goku. Piccolo sighed, rolled his eyes, and jumped in. The portal disappeared as the shaking stopped and the clouds went white again.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Do you think that was from them?" Present Gohan asked Dende.  
  
"Probably. What else makes that kind of sky appear?"  
  
"What's your theory, Dende?"  
  
"well I'd assume that they created a multi-time, multidimensional portal. It's very dangerous." Dende said worriedly.  
  
"Do you think they'll be alright?" Present Gohan asked cautiously.  
  
"I don't know. The odds are against them."  
  
Back with our friends..........  
  
"Where are we?" Goku asked in awe.  
  
They were in a junkyard. Except that this yard was filled with jars and dead bodies. That was all. Clear mason jars. (you know what I'm talking about)  
  
"This is part of Isona's fortress. So that means we are in the future, exactly when, I cant tell." Sonya said.  
  
"Guys, stay quiet. We are in Isona's fortress. That means bad news." (Mirai) Gohan said quietly.  
  
"Yeah we figured." Piccolo said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on. There's a way out of here I know. She led them toward a door. This door leads to the outside. She powered up a ki blast and shot the door open. "Come on, guards will be coming soon. Follow me." Sonya quietly jumped out and flew off, the others following her.  
  
They flew for a while, high in the sky. "This damage is immense." Piccolo observed.  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Sonya said sarcastically.  
  
"Why isn't anyone looking for us?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Cause no one's on these grounds anymore. There has been too much ki blast that the entire area has become radioactive to an extent that nothing can survive. We're toeing the limit between clean air and bad air. But if we went any higher , they'd find us."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Trust me. You live the limits here." Gohan said. "Hey look!"  
  
"Yup, Vegita's fortress." Sonya said. "Come on the air is clean here. We'll take it by foot for now."  
  
The 5 of them walked towards the hideout and jumped into the canyon. Instantly a sayjin emerged from the base and grabbed Goku swiftly by the neck. "Die."  
  
"No! Listen to me."  
  
"Master Trunks. We..we thought you were dead."  
  
Sonya shot him a look that said 'play along'  
  
"I'm not. Listen. Goku is-----"  
  
"You said the name!!!"  
  
Sonya shot him another look .  
  
"HE is not evil. I have gone to the past to get allies."  
  
"Very well, Master Trunks." The random sayjin put Goku down and flew off. Goku gasped for air.  
  
"Come on." Sonya said. "Let's go." They walked down toward the canyon entrance. "Don't expect a warm welcome. Oh shit. You guys don't know Assimian. I'll talk. Trunks, you talk English. Everyone else, shut up." They walked down, sliding right through the hologram boulder.  
  
In the fortress, everyone shot them looks but didn't dare say anything because of Trunks. They reached the end of a long hall and Sonya knocked on the door. She whispered to Trunks "That's Vegita's room. Call him Father or Prince."  
  
Vegita opened the door. He first noticed Piccolo, then Gohan, then Goku, and then Trunks. "What is it you want here?"  
  
"Father, please understand."  
  
"I'm listening, Trunks. Tell me why you have brought his kid, him himself, so woman, and the Namek which I know for a fact is dead."  
  
"First of all, Father. I'm not really the Trunks you know. I'm Trunks from about 20 years ago. Before you went to Vegita-sei."  
  
"Oh. So the Trunks I know IS dead. This a little bit after the Cell games, yes?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "And further more, everyone here is from my time. Except Gohan, who's a slave, and Sonya, who was the bio----"  
  
"I ORDERED YOU DEAD!!!!!" Vegita screamed.  
  
"well I'm still alive."  
  
Vegita bit his lip and tried to keep his cool. "I'll have to find the person who kept you alive."  
  
"And kill them?" Goku asked.  
  
"SHUT UP, you. And yes."  
  
"May we be dismissed?" Sonya asked.  
  
"Yes. I'll make room for you. I hope you don't mind sharing a room."  
  
They all shook their heads. Gohan laughed. "Anything's better then what I used to get."  
  
Vegita smirked a Vegita smirk. "Wanna make a bet, boy?"  
  
Gohan looked thoughtful. "No."  
  
"Good. Go do whatever."  
  
"Uhh...Vegita?"  
  
"That's PRINCE VEGITA to you, Namek." Vegita said arrogantly.  
  
"Okay then, Prince Vegita?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are the chances of you succeeding?"  
  
"Don't ask those questions, Namek. You're tempting fate when you do. Take the room second on the left from here."  
  
"Okay." Sonya said and walked out, closing the door after everyone.  
  
They walked down the hall, Sonya wearing an angry scowl, Goku wearing the innocent serious look Goku wears when he's confused, Gohan holding an almost ecstatic grin. Trunks had that mellow serious look that only Trunks could have and Piccolo just being Piccolo. The random races, the majority sayjins, wearing the same look as Sonya. She gave Trunks a look and he knocked on the door.  
  
"Master Trunks! I....I-"  
  
"I know." Trunks said, slightly aggressively. "Father told me that they would be taking your room."  
  
"The Prince?! The prince would never let anyone take this room. He promised me!" The random Niamon (random species) said.  
  
"Would you like to take it up with him?" Sonya asked angrily.  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact I think I will." He said. He made the short walk to Vegita's door and knocked.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!" Came a yell from inside.  
  
"Prince!! They are taking my room!" the random Niamon yelled.  
  
Vegita opened the door and knocked the randomous Naimon out. He closed it again.  
  
"That was blunt." Piccolo pointed out.  
  
"You want blunt? GO talk to Isona." Gohan said, grinning. The 5 of them walked into the room.  
  
The room was huge. Humungous. The floor was dirt, and a small bed was in the corner. The rest of the room was bare with nothing but rock. There was a small picture on a stone desk next to the bed, and a training outfit lying on the ground. A large dagger was lying by the other side of the room and there was a plate of food by the bed.  
  
"This one guy lives in this room?" Trunks asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah. Scary, isn't it?" Sonya confirmed.  
  
"I HAVE DIBS ON THE BED!!" Goku yelled.  
  
Everyone shook their head. "Me and Piccolo don't sleep. Gohan? Trunks? Take a spot on the floor."  
  
Gohan shrugged. "okay." Trunks nodded in agreement.  
  
"So what do you do here?" Piccolo asked. "He does do something in this room, right?"  
  
"Yeah. He trains. That's all they do here. Train."  
  
"That's all?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, they plan attacks, fight, eat, spar, and train, and walk down the halls with nothing better to do."  
  
"Real exciting." Piccolo said sarcastically.  
  
"It's nice." Sonya said. "But most people here don't know much other life then that. Anyone that has been born here is raised to fight."  
  
"Are they literate?" Trunks asked curiously.  
  
"Some. Interestingly, the weaker ones. The strongest here cant read or write."  
  
"They take the training times to learn." Gohan said questioningly.  
  
"Yeah. Most of them are the little kids. Their parents want them to be smart. Not all though."  
  
"Sonya?"  
  
"What's up, Gohan?"  
  
"Can you...uhh.introduce us?"  
  
"Sure. Goku, stay here."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Come one guys. Piccolo, Trunks, and Gohan. Follow me." Sonya opened the door and walked out with the others following her. They calmly walked down the hall until someone crashed into Sonya and the domino affect resulted. "WATCH IT, ASSHOLE!!!" Sonya yelled angrily.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!!!!" the sayjin yelled.  
  
"FUCK YOU!!!!" Sonya replied.  
  
"SAME TO YOU, BITCH!!!!" He screamed angrily.  
  
"GO TO HELL!!!!!" Sonya sweared.  
  
The sayjin gave her the finger and flew off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"No one's very nice here. If I was polite, he woulda of socked me."  
  
"I figured that much."  
  
"They why'd you asked?" Sonya asked.  
  
Silence from Piccolo.  
  
"I thought as much." Sonya said, grinning. "Come on." They continued to walk down the hall.  
  
"This hall is long." Gohan commented.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry we'll get to the main room soon enough. Let's speed it up." Sonya lifted off the ground and began to fly.  
  
They reached the main room. It was giant, almost 3 times at big as the room they were staying in. Unlike the dirt floors, this was covered in a steel- type metal that none of them recognized. In the middle of the room was a huge generator and a sapphire-like gem inside of it. The generator was glowing bluish gold but was not making a sound. Everyone except Sonya gawked. Computers stacked the walls with cables connected to the generator. Random races and peoples worked at the computers and walked through. Gohan noticed a fight at one of the consoles.  
  
"DAMNIT KEANU I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!!!!!" Someone screamed.  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU SAID MYKON!!!!!" Someone replied.  
  
"KEANU I'M GO TO MURDER YOU!!!!" the first person yelled back.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!?!"  
  
The room suddenly went quiet as Vegita walked into the room, enraged. Everyone bowed slightly. Many eyes turned to him. "I want to know what is happening, Keanu." Vegita said in the very quiet, very dangerous voice.  
  
"Mykon told me not to see the digital readouts of the air outside but I did anyway." The one known as Keanu said, slightly scared. A computer screen glowed a haunting green with location marks such as longitude and latitude. A bar on the left of the screen was going up and down and there was red haze on the screen. Through the corner of Vegita's eye, he saw Keanu slip a disk into his pocket.  
  
"And is Mykon higher then you?"  
  
"Yes?" Keanu said questioningly.  
  
"When I ask you a question, boy, you give me an answer, not a question." Vegita said angrily.  
  
"Yes. He is."  
  
"Then you should have listened to him."  
  
"I know, Prince. My mistake." Keanu said, defiantly scared now.  
  
"This faction exists now, Keanu, because of strict order and a chain of command. Now, Keanu, because of you, we could be found. I want you in my quarters in 15 minutes." Vegita said angrily. He caught Mykon smirking the corner of his eye. "You too, Mykon." Vegita turned around and walked smoothly out. Mykon and Keanu collapsed when he left.  
  
"What's up?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Well, both of them are probably going to be killed. What Vegita said is right. This groups is still alive because of the rigid order he keeps it in. Mykon!!"  
  
"What?" Mykon said sadly.  
  
"Do you know where Minoa is?"  
  
"Where have been?!?!? Minoa was killed by Vegita two days ago because of that girl sayjin thing! Wait a second...YOU are that girl sayjin thing!!!"  
  
"Yeah. That's me."  
  
"But..You're..dead." Mykon said weakly.  
  
"No, I'm assumed dead." Sonya said. "Follow me."  
  
"But------"  
  
"I'm possibly stronger then Vegita. So please just deal with me here. Minoa..damn..this is going to screw me up big time."  
  
"Why? You have a plan?"  
  
"More then a plan."  
  
"Fine. But Vegita will kill us both."  
  
"Just blank out Vegita for a minute. Now follow me. Come on guys."  
  
The remaining Z-fighters had been standing back when Sonya stepped forward. Now they waited for her and Mykon to get over. They walked (and flew) down the hall until they reached their room. Mykon first noticed Goku.  
  
"YOU!!!" Mykon dived at Goku who was looking innocently confused.  
  
"Mykon? Get off him."  
  
"But....."  
  
"I'll explain if you removed your dagger from his jugular vein."  
  
Mykon turned slightly red and put he dagger away. "Well?"  
  
"Ya see, He's from the past. Before he was..well..him."  
  
"Man he looks different."  
  
"Hi. I'm Goku." Goku said happily.  
  
"Sounds different too." Mykon commented.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yeah Goku, you missed about 30 years of fighting." Sonya said, grinning.  
  
"Oh." Goku put his hand behind his head in the usual anime embarrassed mode. "How?"  
  
Everyone grinned. Mykon gawked. "He's so.....nice."  
  
"He's Goku. He's always been like that." Piccolo said obviously.  
  
"Don't worry. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Trunks said.  
  
"Master Trunks.how do you...??"  
  
"Cause he from Goku's time. This isn't your Trunks."  
  
"Oh. That explains why he didn't come. So then.."  
  
"Yes. Your Trunks is still dead." Trunks confirmed.  
  
"Now, Mykon, who's the closest person to Minoa that's still alive?" Sonya asked seriously.  
  
"Probably his dad, Tiko."  
  
"Tiko's still here?"  
  
"Yeah. Amazing, isn't it?"  
  
Just then Vegita walked by mumbling. "Where is he..Damn Sianaon...he slipped through...He's going to get it.."  
  
"Minoa's a Sianaon." Mykon said, excitedly.  
  
"That must mean-----" Sonya added on.  
  
"He's still alive!!!" Mykon yelled.  
  
Vegita looked in, growled, and then walked into the room. "I believe I said that----"  
  
" 'Cuse me prince, but you said that he had to be in your quarters in 15 minutes. You gave him no other orders." Sonya said. "That means he could talk to us." She smirked.  
  
Vegita narrowed his eyes. "True. But I'm giving him orders now. Go away Mykon."  
  
Mykon mumbled something and walked out.  
  
"I don't want you mixing with my fighters. Especially not one that break rules." Vegita said angrily to Sonya.  
  
"And I don't want to be pushed around by you. I might have to bend your rules a little to defeat Isona."  
  
"Nobody bends my rules. No one for no purpose. Nobody." Vegita's glare intensified and he walked out. "And give me a little bit more respect next time, woman."  
  
Sonya gritted her teeth. "Whatever floats your boat."  
  
Vegita's patience broke. He leaped onto her and immediately jumped to SSJ3. Sonya did the same. They rolled around on the floor for a while but soon the clashing energies forced them to jump back. "Sparring room. Now." Vegita said angrily through bloody teeth.  
  
"Your on." Sonya replied as she wiped the blood from her nose.  
  
The two of them walked down the hall side by side. Everyone just kind of parted for Vegita and Sonya. After all, what they were seeing is the Prince and the person who socked him in the jaw. Both were SSJ3's. They reached the sparring room. Vegita looked in. "Out."  
  
"But----"  
  
Vegita growled and obliterated the person. The other one got out quick. "First one to lose consciousness loses."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
They walked in and stood reasonable distance from each other. Vegita powered straight into Sonya however she ducked and he bounced off the wall and hit Sonya in the back of the head. She fell flat on her face but flipped back onto her feet and tripped Vegita. Before he hit the ground she kneed him into the back upwards. Vegita crashed into the ceiling and stayed there. Sonya powered up to SSJ4 (95% of max) and hit Vegita real HARD with her fists in the back. Vegita crashed into the ground and made a huge hole. Sonya stepped back from the hole and powered back down the SSJ3. She waited patiently for Vegita to get out. A glowing yellow light came from the hole as Vegita flew out and landed on the other side. It was clear to Sonya that he was SSJ4 (90%). Sonya also did this and charged up to the same level. Vegita was bleeding profusely from his left cheek. It seemed as if all the fleshy part had been ripped off. His left thigh was also ripped open. Vegita was panting hard but he was still standing high. Quite a crowd was gathering outside, feeling the ki's go up and down. (there were no windows) Vegita roared angrily in pain and Sonya raised an eyebrow. Vegita took the opportunity and hit her with a boot in the face. He flipped back to his spot. Sonya staggered back, her nose broken. She retained her balance a few steps later and narrowed her eyes. She began to charge up a ki blast.  
  
"KAME...."  
  
Vegita was to beat to do anything.  
  
"HAME...."  
  
Vegita snapped out of checking his cheek to see an angry Sonya with a small blue beam.  
  
"HA!!!!!!" The familiar blue beam charged at the beaten-up Vegita.  
  
But Vegita had seen the move far to many times from Mirai Goku to not know how to beat it.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!" Vegita summoned up his last reserves of energy on the blast. However, Vegita's beam was far to weak to stop Sonya's beam. Vegita gritted his teeth and walked straight into her beam. Straight through her Kamehame ha. Sonya stared wide-eyed at Vegita's feat. Vegita smirked and punched her in the face. The beam stopped and Sonya staggered back. Vegita flipped backed to his spot.  
  
"How'd you walked through my beam?" Sonya asked, panting.  
  
"Cause...immunity, I'd guess." Vegita replied, holding his ripped cheek.  
  
"How'd you get your cheek like that?"  
  
"Why I was up there...a shard of something jabbing into me..when you hit me....the shard stayed there.... my cheek stayed with it. Cracked a rib...you're okay..for a woman.."  
  
Sonya laughed weakly. "sure."  
  
Vegita grinned and flew upwards, he ripped a sharp piece of rock out. He landed back down.  
  
"Using a rock...as a sword?"  
  
Vegita nodded. He charged at Sonya with it and hit her below her heart, she grabbed the small hole and grimaced. With her other hand, she hit Vegita hard at the shoulder, dislocating it. She then wrapped it around Vegita and broke most of the bones in his arm. She the, still holding the arm, brought it around Vegita and used it to slam him in to ground before ripping it off entirely.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Just give...."  
  
Vegita didn't answer. He had lost consciousness. Sonya grabbed his body and his arm and opened the door and walked out. She headed towards the med room.  
  
"hey..reattach his arm..." She said to the doctor as she laid Vegita and his arm down on the table.  
  
The doctor gawked. "o-o-okay.."  
  
After Vegita's arm was sewn on....  
  
"Here Vegita, eat this..." She poked in his mouth. He chewed and opened his eyes.  
  
His vision was blurry at first, but it came into focus. He was laying in the med room on a table, swallowing a Senzu bean. He sat upwards and noticed that Sonya was standing there, hands on hips, grinning. A doctor was in the corner, working on something or other. "huh?"  
  
"Man I beat you up pretty bad, didn't I?" Sonya said.  
  
"What?" Vegita asked, slightly disoriented.  
  
"Remember, we were sparring..."  
  
Memories sprung back. "oh. You knocked me out?!"  
  
"Not physically. You fainted from blood loss. Then I brought you here, he reattached your arm, sewed up your cheek and thigh, and I gave you a Senzu bean."  
  
Vegita felt his face and his hands ran over a tight cheek with a scar on it. He brought his hands to his leg and felt muscle, and scar line. "I was beaten by a woman..."  
  
Sonya laughed. "Call me whatever..technically I'm not female if you know what I mean."  
  
Vegita nodded and hopped down, now fully back to normal. "If you were anyone else here you would not of let me live."  
  
"Yes. But I'm me and they're them. I need you anyway."  
  
"You need me?! I need you!!!"  
  
"No Vegita, this my idea. That means I need you."  
  
Vegita gritted his teeth but he nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Now come with me. You are going to help me find Minoa and a mercenary."  
  
"A mercenary?!?!"  
  
"yes. As in a bounty hunter. As I have seen your character you will have no problem killing him when he requests payment."  
  
"ARE YOU MAD?!?!" Vegita yelled, enraged.  
  
"No, not really. This is more ruthless then crazy. Now come on." Sonya said urgently. Vegita sighed and followed. They entered the main hall. "Mykon?"  
  
"He's probably in my quarters." Vegita pointed out.  
  
"Good point. I'll get him."  
  
"Prince, did you really get beaten by that woman?" Someone asked.  
  
"Yes." He said and destroyed the person. "I did. And you will all listen to her. She is not as strict as me, but she does have a plan."  
  
"How many plans have you had.." Someone mumbled.  
  
Vegita promptly obliterated the person. "And if you piss her off, she will punish you, not me. Understood?"  
  
A huge sigh rumbled through the crowd, along with murmurs of 'yes sir' Sonya walked back out, carrying Mykon.  
  
"You knocked him out?" Vegita asked skeptically.  
  
"He wouldn't go. He was too afraid of you. Is this a communist fortress or something?" Sonya asked curiously.  
  
"If you put it in bad terms."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Now, you need your mercenary? There are plenty out there. Want someone to get them?" Vegita asked. Whispers broke out through the crowd as they heard Vegita asking someone else what they needed.  
  
"Yeah. Someone smart but not weak. But make sure they bring the person to you."  
  
"Ah. MINOA!!!!!"  
  
A frightened whispered grew louder as a small Sianaon walked out from the crowd. He gazed quickly at Vegita but his glance was focused on Sonya. "Michiru?"  
  
"Huh?" Sonya asked. "You talking to me?"  
  
"Michiru..I thought you were...."  
  
"Dead, Minoa? Of course not. We all know Vegita has a couple of screws loose, but he can't kill ME that easily."  
  
Vegita growled angrily.  
  
"Prince.."  
  
"No words. Just listen to her." Vegita said curtly.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Listen Minoa I know technically that you are my dad, but I have to ask you to do something can result in your death."  
  
"I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Minoa, go find a powerful mercenary. And bring him here."  
  
"Okay." The small Sianaon touched Sonya's hand with one of his long gentle fingers. "I cant believe that you are here...and stronger then the Prince."  
  
Sonya laughed and grabbed his 4-fingered hand. "we can talk after, Minoa."  
  
Minoa's eternally sad eyes looked at her with pride. "Of course, my daughter."  
  
"Now go find a mercenary and bring him here."  
  
"Yes." Minoa took off on his powerful legs.  
  
Vegita looked at him with anger. "You weaken him."  
  
"No. He's just happy to see me."  
  
Back in our time........(We are back to the present so all the guys are present)  
  
"Vegita?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Vegita answered. He stopped his training and landed. "What is it you want?"  
  
"What do you think it's like in their time?"  
  
"Hmm....I'd guess that it's a place of terror and confusion. My base has strict order and a very long chain of command IF you break rules you are in trouble. But why am I telling you?!" He floated back in the air and trained some more.  
  
Gohan sighed.  
  
Back to the future....(they are all Mirai's except Goku, (well our Goku) Piccolo and Trunks.)  
  
THUMP THUMP THUMP .  
  
"Do you hear that?" Sonya asked.  
  
"What?" Vegita looked at her strangely.  
  
THUMP THUMP THUMP  
  
"That thumping noise."  
  
"the noise that sounds exactly like---" Vegita began.  
  
THUMP THUMP THUMP  
  
"That?" Sonya finished.  
  
"Yeah I hear that." He walked into the main room and walked through the tunnel into the outside world. The color drained from his face. "Isona's force."  
  
"Is he there?" Sonya asked, a look of concentration on her face.  
  
"Yeah." Vegita knew what she meant.  
  
"Let me see."  
  
The force was huge. Mirai Goku had obviously found out his hideout while in the past. There were at least 500 assimians. Probably more. Isona was at the front, Mirai Goku behind him. Other races and species were gathering in clumps, all of them washed, most of them holding weapons. There was a pounding at the door.  
  
"LET ME IN!!!! IT'S ME, MINOA!!!!!"  
  
Sonya couldn't help but laugh. She opened the door for Minoa and the bounty hunter and shut it behind him. Minoa ran in, and sunk next to a wall. "you know there is a huge force coming right?"  
  
Vegita walked in "Very aware of that. Who's this?"  
  
"My name..."the mercenary said in a low quiet voice "Is Falcon."  
  
"Your real name." Sonya said.  
  
"Falcon." A large helmet covered his hair  
  
Vegita gritted his teeth and growled but Sonya put a hand up. "Very well. We will call you Falcon. For now."  
  
"For ever."  
  
"Let it be. For now."  
  
"You are Prince Vegita?" Falcon asked Vegita.  
  
"Yes. I am. You have heard of me? I don't believe I've hired a mercenary before."  
  
"No you haven't. But many have worked for Isona and they say much about your presence and your power."  
  
Vegita smirked. "Ah. I see. Then come on, and she will show you what you must do."  
  
"Anything for the great Sayjin Prince."  
  
Vegita smirked and walked down the hall. Falcon noticed Sonya then. "Your partner is a girl?"  
  
"Don't underestimate that girl."  
  
"I knocked him out."  
  
"You did? I am impressed. But then Vegita must not be all that great."  
  
"We are equals, Falcon. Equals. And unless you are a sexist bitch, you will go by that."  
  
Falcon narrowed his eyes and muttered something unknown to Vegita. However Sonya understood it.  
  
"And you will listen to me. Or one of us will kill you."  
  
Falcon turned around. He was holding a small, curved dagger-like weapon. Both sides were razor sharp. "No girl will kill me."  
  
Vegita's eyes didn't reveal his thoughts. "You will listen to us. It is an order. Then we will pay you. You do not listen to us, we will not pay you. It is as simple as that."  
  
"You will show me how to use ki. That is how you will pay me."  
  
Vegita looked at Sonya, who shook her head. Vegita nodded. "No. We will not."  
  
"Then I will not work for you."  
  
BLAM! BLAM BLAM!!!!!!  
  
Sonya crossed her arms and looked at Falcon. "Here are your choices. You can leave now and not fight this battle and we can work out payment later, or we can fight and you will probably be killed."  
  
Falcon did not hide his emotions very well, although he tried to. Both of them could see easily that he did not want to fight, but also he wanted to know how he would be paid.  
  
"It is your choice." Vegita said.  
  
"We will work out payment later." Falcon said angrily. "What must I do?"  
  
"First, you will sneak into Isona's fortress, into the brainwashing room, and grab every chemical you can get your hands on. Then you will take the crystal in the center room from the main generator. Bring it all back here and then we will pay you."  
  
Falcon nodded. "Okay." He ran off.  
  
"Now, we will fight." Sonya and Vegita stood in front of the door, and went into their stances.  
  
The door broke open.  
  
Assimians streamed in. Mirai Goku just stood there, the Assimians running through his legs and around them like water with a fast current. Isona was still outside.  
  
Mirai Goku stepped in menacingly. HE stared at Vegita, and then to Sonya. "you managed to back here. I'm impressed."  
  
Sonya nodded. Vegita was powering up fast.  
  
"Ah Vegita. So nice of you to come to fight me today. What a perfect place for your funeral."  
  
"Shut. Up."  
  
Mirai Goku nodded. "sure...sure..."  
  
Vegita charged at Goku (Mirai). Goku dodged him easily and grabbed his foot, slamming him back.  
  
"GOKU!!!! PICCOLO!!!!!!! TRUNKS!!!!!!! GOHAN!!!!!!!"  
  
At that moment the four people from the past came out and ran into Mirai Goku. HE staggered back but didn't fall. Vegita took the opportunity and hit Mirai Goku with a ki blast and followed it up with a kick. Both hit him. At this point everyone was charged up to their max. Sonya and Vegita doubled up and Mirai Goku and were soon beating him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Came a scream from behind. All three looked back.  
  
A couple of Assimians were raging on Present Goku. He was twisting in every way to throw them off. But their sharp fangs held them there.  
  
"GOKU!!!!" Piccolo, Gohan, and Sonya yelled. Trunks was to busy fighting a random warrior to notice  
  
"KAKOROT!!!!!!!" Vegita yelled.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mirai Goku got up slowly. Goku slumped to the ground as an Assimian dug his claws into Goku's neck. "WHAT?! AHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegita yelled.  
  
"I GET IT!!!!!! SINCE GOKU AND MIRAI GOKU ARE IN THE SAME TIMELINE, MIRAI GOKU IS FEELING ALL OF GOKU'S PAIN!!!" Sonya yelled.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goku stopped screaming. He'd lost consciousness. An Assimian which had been tearing at Goku's leg moved to his head. But the stranger thing was that wounds were just appearing on Mirai Goku as scars. A scar on his leg, one on his cheek, and his head was bleeding. Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks (who had killed the person he was fighting) were watching Goku, while Sonya and Vegita were watching Mirai Goku, roar in pain in a form of sick satisfaction. Something odd happened next.  
  
Mirai Goku, who was hanging on to consciousness by a thread, just started to float. His cold sayjin eyes slid in and out of focus. They went white temporarily, but then returned to normal black. But the empty spaces in his eyes were filled. The giddy expression that made Goku Goku returned to the eyes. But he was still in pain. What had happened snapped in as an idea to Sonya.  
  
"HE'S FREE!!!!!"  
  
Sonya immediately started to tear the Assimians off Goku in a rapid rate. Everyone, even Vegita joined in. Soon they were all off. "Get both of them to meds, now."  
  
"Even the enemy?" Vegita asked dubiously.  
  
"He's free. Gohan remember?"  
  
"YEAH! You're right. Vegita, listen to Sonya. Both of them."  
  
Vegita shrugged and pulled the armor of Goku to reveal his old gi, the rips matching Present Goku. Sonya grabbed them both and gave them Senzu beans.  
  
3 days later......  
  
The death toll was huge. Most of the people were packing up their things to move to a new base since Isona now knew where Vegita's hideout was. Sonya and Vegita had become great friends over the days. But Falcon wasn't back yet. And both Goku's hadn't awakened.  
  
"You sure they'll come back?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure of it." Sonya said.  
  
Gohan walked in. "How are they?"  
  
"They haven't woken up. But all their life signs are excellent. I believe they are not in a coma anymore but just sleeping."  
  
Vegita had become much softer in those days. Minoa walked in. "Hey Michiru."  
  
"Dad, my name is Sonya." In the past days, Sonya had started to call Minoa dad.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Fine. So what's up with the two?"  
  
"They're okay."  
  
"cool. I'll leave now." Minoa walked away happily.  
  
"Guys, I'm going to look outside. See what's happening." Sonya said as she walked out.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "I'll follow her."  
  
"No. Don't go." Vegita said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Cause something's not right here....something isn't fitting in."  
  
"Nothing fits in, Vegita." Gohan said and laughed.  
  
"No I mean there is a traitor within our mist."  
  
Gohan raised his eyebrows. "You know who?" he asked  
  
"No. However I have an oddly perfect idea. Keanu."  
  
"hey isn't he that guy who got in trouble with Mykon?"  
  
"Yeah. For looking at the screens. They have our location. He had a disk. Next thing we know, a force of Isona's is coming. Now isn't that a coincidence." Vegita said, slighting sarcastic.  
  
"I'll go check it out." Gohan walked smoothly out of the med room. Present Goku stirred.  
  
"Kakorot?"  
  
He opened his eyes wearily. "Vegita??? Last thing I remember was those things on me.."  
  
"Ah Kakorot, your okay. Now what about Kakorot #2?"  
  
Mirai Goku felt his head tiredly. His eyes widened. "What?? I'm not supposed to be able to move my own hands..."  
  
"Kakorot, you are free. I don't know what that means, but Sonya and Gohan said so and I trust their judgment."  
  
Mirai Goku jolted up. "I'm....free??"  
  
Vegita nodded obviously.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Vegita stared oddly . "Blunt, aren't you, Kakorot?"  
  
Mirai Goku got off the med table, walking around the med room, testing his legs. He flicked his head in several directions and did a few punches and kicks. Then he grinned the typical Goku grin. "amazing."  
  
"You've changed." Vegita observed. "Kakorot #1 would jump for joy."  
  
"I'm been through too much killing to ever be fully joyous again, Vegita."  
  
Meanwhile, Present Goku grunted and moaned. He turned the other way and snored back into sleep. Mirai Goku laughed. "I wish I could be me again."  
  
Vegita raised an eyebrow. "You are...you."  
  
"No. I'm the after version. I've killed so many...and prided so few. I've laughed at the weak and walked away from them. I served Isona and whipped the slaves. I've...I've been through hell and back. You are never the same after that. I want to be my before self again."  
  
"I see."  
  
Sonya ran into the med room, bruised and bleeding. "Keanu..traitor..." She didn't get to finish her sentence cause she fainted.  
  
"That's ironic."  
  
At that second Gohan ran in. "KEANU'S GONE!!!"  
  
Vegita stared at him stupidly. "thank you, captain obvious."  
  
Gohan stared at the fainted Sonya . "Oh."  
  
"Get everyone. We are getting out of here." Vegita ordered Gohan. He nodded abruptly and ran out.  
  
Falcon walked in. He poured chemicals (in beakers) out of his hands and a small crystal. "I demand payment."  
  
Mirai Goku took one look at Vegita's face, then Falcon's and faced him. "we will pay you will your life." He said as Vegita took all the stuff.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?"  
  
"I said, we will pay you with your life. Your payment is you get to live."  
  
Falcon's eyes grew twice their normal size as he grabbed his sword and flung it a Mirai Goku. He caught it easily and snapped the blade off. "well? Do you want us to pay you?"  
  
Falcon gritted his teeth, growled, but walked out angrily. Vegita came back in. "How'd you know..?"  
  
Mirai Goku laughed and smiled. "I've known your face too long, Vegita. Miniscule changes are huge to me."  
  
Vegita shook his head. "not two Kakorots."  
  
Mirai Goku laughed. Then he turned serious. "You know about a traitorous sayjin here? His name to Isona is Eanu."  
  
"Yeah. We were talking about him. So Isona has speech problems now? He can't pronounce a K?"  
  
"His name is Keanu? Ah. I assume so."  
  
"You're so..smart. Very Un-Kakorot."  
  
"Vegita, I've been through about 20 years of fighting on the wrong side, learning, fighting my own body. You really think I'm still stupid?"  
  
"you're still Kakorot." Vegita said stubbornly.  
  
"And you're still Vegita." Mirai Goku laughed. "Still the prince well all know and love."  
  
Vegita grunted and shook his head. "Sure." He walked out.  
  
"Goku." Mirai Goku shook him lightly. "Wake up."  
  
"No.." Goku said, grunting. "Lemme have more sleep.."  
  
"Goku, wake up now."  
  
"Fine.." Goku said. He sleepily got off the bed and groaned. "but why??"  
  
"Just come on." Mirai Goku dragged Present Goku along the path and into their room. "Goku...we have to get rid of Vegita."  
  
Goku eyes widened. "YOU ARE STILL-----"  
  
"GOKU LISTEN TO ME!! We need to kill Vegita because he'll get in the way of the plan."  
  
"What plan?" He said groggily.  
  
"You know, the plant that Sonya made."  
  
"Fine.."  
  
Great, Mirai Goku though, now I'll have less resistance. The fools, thinking they can free that pathetic soul.Now that I have mastered the White Eye technique. Amazing what they miss. Those 'empty spots' huh? Such stupid, but yet intelligent creatures. Vegita's the only one who can beat me here. And now he's going to die. Ah, so wonderful. so sad they're be dead soon. And when Sonya tells me the plan...everything will be won for Master Isona.  
  
GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!  
  
You think you can defeat me?!  
  
GET OUT OF MY HEAD, YOU BETRAYING ASSHOLE!!!  
  
Temper, Goku, Temper..  
  
NOW!!!!!  
  
never...  
  
We will win this. We will win this war, Minachi. And you will be defeated.  
  
I'm sure, Goku. And how?  
  
"Goku??? GOKU!!!!!" Piccolo yelled, snapping the evil bitch of his fights.  
  
"OH yeah. What Piccolo?"  
  
"What have you been doing?!?!" He yelled angrily. "We have been discussing a plan here damnit!!!! You should have been listening!!! Where's the other Goku?"  
  
Mirai Goku shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"You were with him last." Came an angry voice from behind.  
  
Prince Vegita was leaning in the doorframe, an angry expression crossing his face.  
  
"I don't know he went. I left, but he was still sleeping. So I don't where he is. Sorry."  
  
"You know." Vegita said, very slowly. "Because I saw you talking to him in your room. And he is still in here."  
  
Mirai Goku's eyes narrowed. "what are implying?"  
  
Sonya nodded angrily. "You haven't changed."  
  
"What?" Mirai Goku said, confusion in his voice. Problem, Minachi, the real Goku thought telepathically. Shut up.  
  
"I've heard of a move that gives off the same appearance that like what happened before." Gohan interrupted. "they used to talk about new techniques and things like that that they were learning. It's called the White Eye technique."  
  
Busted big time, Minachi.  
  
Shut up!  
  
Someone is backed into a corner.  
  
Even if they find out I am still Isona's guard, it will not matter. I have what information I need. And Goku will go on to kill Vegita.  
  
No he won't, Minachi. Vegita's stronger then Goku.  
  
"I've never heard of it." Mirai Goku said flatly.  
  
"what about the other questions?" Trunks asked.  
  
"What other questions?"  
  
Sonya nodded to Vegita. He jumped up and grabbed Mirai Goku's hands and trussed them behind his back with energy binding. Then he trussed up his feet.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING?!?!"  
  
"Gohan?" Sonya asked.  
  
Gohan nodded. He zanzokened out and reappeared ten seconds later with Minoa, who was holding a crystal. Minoa walked in and pressed the crystal to Mirai Goku's forehead. It glowed a strange blue light. Mirai Goku floated into the air. The glow extended so it was covering Goku, the crystal, and an extra space. Then two small ki balls went into the space. One was glowing gold, and the other deep black. The ki balls began to...talk. However, it was telepathic speech.  
  
NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CANT DO THIS!!!! the black one roared.  
  
Minachi, we have won this. Go to Isona. Tell him you have won. Nothing will changed the ending. the gold one said quietly.  
  
The ending is that we will win. the black one said, his thoughts pouring anger.  
  
"Do it." Sonya said.  
  
Minoa pulled out a strange container. It seemed to be a solid glass cube. He placed it on the rim of the blue light. It floated when Minoa let go of it. The blue light sucked it in and over the black ki.  
  
NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly, the blue light disappeared. Mirai Goku crashed to the ground. The glass cube with the black ki in it dropped, fortunately Sonya caught it before it hit the ground and would have shattered. The gold ki melted into Mirai Goku's body.  
  
"Get him to the med room." Sonya said. Minoa nodded and grabbed Mirai Goku's body.  
  
Sonya held the glass cube with a dangerous look. It showed anger, sadness, power, happiness, confusion, helplessness, and every other emotion you could fit on a fit. The black ki glowed a deathly black inside the cube. It roared in telepathy, and no one could block that out  
  
NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sonya eyes narrowed. She threw that cube down as hard as she could, and went SSJ4. The black ki yelled in happiness, but Sonya grabbed it and held it in her hands. "You killed Piccolo, enslaved Gohan and so many others. Why do I have even the slightest pity for you?"  
  
Although it had no mouth, the ki was smirking. cause your weak  
  
"You are weak, Minachi."  
  
I believe you are mistaken.  
  
Present Goku walked in, holding a limp Vegita and grinning. "Okay. I killed Vegita. What's the next part of the plan?"  
  
Sonya eyes widened. She almost let go of Minachi the ki but held on. The ki ball laughed sinisterly.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!!"  
  
"what?" Goku said, confused. "Mirai Goku told me it was part of the plan."  
  
I used him. I used his stupidity.  
  
"GOKU!!!!!!!!!! MIRAI GOKU WAS UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF ISONA!!!"  
  
"but I thought..."  
  
"What you thought, it doesn't matter. We need to get him to the med room."  
  
Goku nodded and used Instant transmission to the med room.  
  
"Prince...." the doctor said, gawking. He checked out the large gash in Vegita's neck and chest. "No. He's dead. We can't fix this."  
  
Goku looked down at Vegita's lifeless body. "No. This was my fault." He yelled, his voice and ki raising. "I killed the Prince of Sayjins." Goku's voice showed only bits of sadness, more anger. "I DID THIS!!!!!!!" He was panting hard. He fell to his knees and pounded the steel-type floor, giving it cracks. "NO!!!!!!" He kept pounding the ground. His glare intensified and his hair grew. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku's ki surged with his anger. "VEGITA!!!!!!!!!!" His aura grew to the untamed flames of a newly discovered level. SSJ3. (Let's just assume he was SSJ2 before that.)  
  
Sonya and Gohan rushed in. The ki called Minachi laughed. Minoa followed. Sonya calmly gave the ki ball to Minoa and he walked out. Sonya walked in. "He's dead, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do."  
  
"Don't be sorry." Sonya picked up Vegita's corpse and walked out.  
  
Later that day..  
  
A funeral had been planned for that night. Everyone, including both Goku's and Piccolo dressed in black. Sonya was leading.  
  
The funeral...  
  
"umm...hello." Sonya began, rather nervously. "I'm sure you've all heard of me at one point. I'm the biologically created sayjin, and no I'm not dead. Everyone's here because of the Prince's death. Because me and my trusty friends found it inconceivable that Vegita would ever want to be buried, we are going to cremate him. Anyone disagree?"  
  
Nothing. Silence.  
  
"I'll continue. I'm sure never really knew Vegita beyond the Prince and a leader, but I know a couple of people who did."  
  
Present Goku, Trunks and Gohan stepped up. Mirai Goku was in the crowd. Goku stepped up to the podium. "I'm sure you all know me. I'm Goku. Not the cruel relentless one. I knew Vegita when he was a weak dumbass. He was overconfident, arrogant, and all those other things that Vegita was. But deep inside, Vegita was a great person. He came to Earth with the intention to destroy, so many years ago. Now, or in my time, he guards it with all his heart. I believe that he has turned around, and wasn't really the Prince of the Sayjins that you all know. But because of these circumstances, he can to bring back that part of him to survive. And Vegita cared for everyone one of you, even if he didn't show it. Thank you."  
  
Sonya sighed and wiped away a real teal. "Gohan?"  
  
Gohan stepped up. He looked into the crowd and spotted Mirai Goku, sobbing. "My name is Gohan. You might not know me, but I'm Goku's son. He's my dad. When Vegita first came to earth, oh was he mighty. Like the Vegita you all know. But I'm sure he went through a change. My dad changed him. He was always cold and stony on the outside, but deep inside, I could tell he changed. I was a slave under Goku for along time. About 10 years. And I was sure he wasn't my dad. Anyway, I knew that Vegita knew that he wanted me saved. But when Trunks came and it was my fault he died..I don't think he really..not cared..but just still wanted me alive. Vegita's a great person. Maybe not a great Samaritan, but a great person."  
  
Trunks looked out into the crowd as he stepped up, crying. He pushed back his tears and stood tall at the podium. "I'm Trunks. Vegita's son. I know this had been said to many times, but Vegita was always a wonderful guy. I grew up without him, though. And when I met him for the first time, he was what I thought he would be. Proud, strong, and stubborn. I knew he cared for me. And I know that was the truth when I was killed in the Cell games. Maybe some of you know about Cell. But when he killed me....my father went ballistic. So he loved me, although I never knew him while I was growing up."  
  
The three of them silently walked off the podium and took seats by Mirai Goku.  
  
"Vegita..What's in a name?" Sonya asked rhetorically. "When someone said Vegita what did you think of? I thought of a sayjin prince with an ego problem and a heart of gold with an electric fence around it." Sonya sighed deeply as her tears fell like hail. "Let it begin."  
  
Minoa walked up to the podium, holding Vegita's lifeless body in his gentle hands. He set it down on a small metal table with a compartment over it. Sonya gentle caressed his face. "let the royal bloodline never leave this universe truly." She cupped her hands and produced a small blue flame. She put the flame in the small compartment as it spread like wildfire over Vegita. The fire turned a flaming red as it trapped him in it's deadly grasp. No one moved. Some were crying. Others were watching, tears streaming down their faces. Yet others simply watched, not a single tear or even a look of sadness of their face.  
  
BANG!!!!!  
  
Everyone turned to see, who else but Keanu enter, fully satisfied. "Ah, such a pity."  
  
Sonya and Trunks exploded at the same moment at Keanu. "I will make you rot in hell, Keanu." Sonya said, her voice quiet but seething in anger. She grabbed by the neck and raised him high above her own head. HE gasped for air. She squeezed harder. He choked and gasped and sputtered until he stopped. Dead Keanu. Sonya dropped him.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Master Isona, we have information."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Goku is free..however Vegita is dead."  
  
"Good..good...What about Eanu?"  
  
"He is dead."  
  
"hmmm..I see."  
  
"What else would you like us to do?"  
  
"hmm..send a force. Medium-size. Only Assimians."  
  
"yes Master."  
  
"This is going to work out so well...Wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I will lead the force myself. I want to be there to witness the defeat of the pathetic rebels."  
  
"Of course, Master Isona."  
  
Back at the sad place about 3 hours later...  
  
"So what do we do with them?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Vegita loved to fight. We should throw them over the battlefield." Sonya looked sadly at the small urn she now held with Vegita's ashes in it.  
  
Sonya calmly walked outside the base and into the dangerous air. Fortunately, she was over it. She opened the urn and sighed sadly. "Goodbye Vegita, you will always be in our hearts. Goodbye, Prince." She closed the urn and held her breath, as she dropped into the dangerous area. She could already fell the radioactivity on her skin, however she was slightly immune. But it wouldn't last. She landed on the ground and placed the urn there. But on second thought, she dug a hole and put his ashes there. "After this I'll give something better. After we defeat Isona." She filled up the hole and looked up. The air stung her eyes but she did she vague shapes. Outlines..of...assimians. She flew back into the clean air and back into the base.  
  
"He's coming."  
  
"Isona?" Trunks asked, mildly confused.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "No he's not. Isona wouldn't get his ass of his chair unless...something drastic." He laughed slightly.  
  
"No. He's coming." Mirai Goku said. "He believes this will be our last battle."  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Listen to him. He knows Isona."  
  
"Too well."  
  
"Whatever." Sonya said.  
  
"Right now Vegita would-----" Piccolo began to fell silent when he saw the looks of the others.  
  
"Keep going." Gohan said, almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"He would say something like 'who cares what you know, Kakorot?'" Piccolo said.  
  
Goku laughed softly. "You do a good Vegita impression."  
  
"I know." Piccolo grinned.  
  
THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP  
  
"oh, they're here."  
  
THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP  
  
"That last thump?" Goku asked.  
  
"Isona. He has big feet." Mirai Goku said.  
  
"And a big mouth." Sonya added.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Minoa rushed in a with an anime question mark over his head.  
  
"Isona. And a large force. Alert everyone." Piccolo said.  
  
Minoa nodded and ran out. Within minutes everyone was at the door. Sonya walked through in the front. "Okay, everyone. Who has the long distance attacks? Kame Hame ha? Gallet Guns? Kame Kame Ha? Whatever. Get in the front. Everyone else, whoever gets through, you guys get them. Me and Mirai Goku will stay in back. Gohan. Piccolo, Present Goku, and Trunks will be in the front. Capish?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Everyone get it?"  
  
"Yeah." Everyone said together.  
  
"FOR THE PRINCE!!" Sonya yelled.  
  
"FOR THE PRINCE!!!" Everyone echoed. Many people began charging their blast.  
  
"KAME....."  
  
"KAME...."  
  
"KAME..."  
  
"KAME..."  
  
"KAME..."  
  
"KAME.."  
  
"GALLET GUN...."  
  
"Who was that?" Sonya asked.  
  
"Minoa." Mirai Goku said.  
  
"HAME...."  
  
"HAME...."  
  
"HAME...."  
  
"HAME...."  
  
"KAME...."  
  
"KAME...."  
  
"KAME...."  
  
"This is interesting." Piccolo said.  
  
The door broke open with a loud CLANG!!!!!!  
  
"Ready?" Sonya asked.  
  
"When you are." Mirai Goku answered.  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"HAME..... HA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MAKENASAPPO!!!!!!!"  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!"  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!"  
  
"GALLET GUN!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GALLET GUN!!!!!"  
  
"KIEN-ZAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KIEN-ZAN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TAYOKEN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KATORCE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MINAKO SAMA!!!!!!"  
  
"ETO ANANZI!!!!!!!"  
  
"MICHO TONAKE!!!!!"  
  
"OMAR ANIO!!!!!"  
  
Colors flew at the Assimians. Beams from gray to bright yellow to pink flew. Sphere, disks, everything. Many Assimians died. Now the real fighting would began. There was still about 200 Assimians to deal with, plus Isona himself.  
  
The ones who had fired the beam retreated to the back of the group.  
  
"EVERYONE, POWER UP!!!!!"  
  
Grunts and shouts filled the large room as ki' s shot up. Auras sprang out, some absurd colors like pink, and rainbow. Regular White, gold, and blue showed as the Assimians backed away from the powers.  
  
"ATTACK THEM!!!" Came a roaring voice from outside.  
  
The Assimians charged at the people. Many were incinerated, but not all. They jumped onto the people and sunk blades into skin, scales, flesh, and metal. Howls of Assiaimans and rebels echoed in the room. Mirai Goku and Sonya nodded to each other as they began to power up. Everyone stopped fighting as the two awesome powers in the back of the room. Their powers clashed and ricocheted off each other and bounced off the walls.  
  
"KAME HAME....."  
  
"EVERYONE. DUCK!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone hit the deck.  
  
"HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The beam flew through the air, skimming the hair of the fighting, incinerating everything that didn't have a ki shield, which were all of the Assimians and some rebels. It bounced off the walls until it made a web over their heads. Mirai Goku's face was wracked with concentration and tiredness. The beam stopped. Mirai Goku collapsed. Everyone slowly got up, removing dead Assimians off of them.  
  
"Excellent work Goku."  
  
"Huh?" Sonya said.  
  
"Not me." Piccolo said. Gohan and the rest nodded.  
  
A chilling figure walked into the room. The crowd separated for him. He was almost 10 feet tall. His body was covered in jungle green scales, and snake eyes were on his face. He had a raptors beak, top curved over the body. 3 sharp horns protruded from his head. His neck was long and flexible. It rounded into his shoulders, which were strong and muscular, into his arms. 4 razor sharp blades. His hand were 5-fingered and had large claws. Hic chest was muscular. His legs were bent backwards like frogs, and there were sharp blades on his knees. 3 to be precise. He feet were claw like, with three sharp claw/ toes in the front and one in the back. He had a tail which he held high and three blades where on the end.  
  
"Isona." Someone said in the crowd.  
  
The monster nodded. "That is my name."  
  
Someone stepped forward. "You destroyed our prince."  
  
"So I did. So I did."  
  
Mirai Goku stepped up to Isona. "You enslaved me. You made me a prisoner in my own mind. You brought out the worst of the Sayjins."  
  
"I did that too."  
  
Mirai Goku continued. "And YOU made ME put MY son in YOUR fields, growing OUR product. You cruel, pathetic, weak, sad bitch."  
  
"Weak?" Isona asked curiously.  
  
"you are weak, because you come to fight only to witness our destruction. You didn't come to fight, you came to watch. You are weak because you have to have other people do work for you. You're too lazy to make your own force."  
  
"So I see, Goku. And what does that have to do with me destroying you?"  
  
Mirai Goku narrowed his eyes. "You wont be."  
  
"Yes. I will be."  
  
Mirai Goku pushed away his own gut feeling. "No you wont."  
  
"Your gut says you will be fighting your last battle today. Why don't you listen to it?"  
  
"Because it's wrong."  
  
"Oh, you seem so tired after blasting all my minions. Here. Have some more."  
  
This time, they didn't see 400 more Assimians. They saw about 30 random race people strut in.  
  
"Goku." Sonya whispered to Mirai Goku. "You take the last one on the right. Gohan., the one behind the leader. I got the leader."  
  
Sonya charged at the leader. It was an Io, a fully grown male warrior Io. She hadn't ever met an Io before, however she had heard stories that they were one of the most vicious species in the universe. Two breeds, one set on total destruction, the other set on peace and education. She found herself almost commending Isona for picking an Io as the leader. They were smart, fast, accurate, and powerful. Isona had a wide range of knowledge, yes very far. Sonya checked out the rest of the group. Lots of Sayjins, lots of Io. Obviously a war team. Neither Io nor Sayjin is very accustomed to being sneaky. The she was facing was wearing the same kind of amour Mirai Goku had been wearing, above his rock-hard scales. She charged at him but a blinding flash stopped her. The Kimetae! Of course, he chose the Kimetae as the leader. How typical.  
  
"Die, fool." He said in that low raspy voice Io had. In Assimian of course  
  
Sonya smirked. "I don't think I'll be dying."  
  
"You will die, Sayjin." He said.  
  
"I don't think so. Sorry."  
  
The Io narrowed his eyes. "You don't? How usual. Nothing ever beats a dumb sayjin on the usual list."  
  
"Excuse me? I'm not dumb. I = the square route of negative one."  
  
"Don't bore me with human trigonometry."  
  
"It was a just a comment. Jeez, pushy pushy."  
  
"One more comment and I swear I will...."  
  
"Beat me up? Ah, that high on the usual list."  
  
The Io cracked at sent a stream of ki blasts Sonya's way. Sonya blocked with ease. Not a very experienced Kimetae. She thought.  
  
When he realized that his blast weren't doing anything, he charged forward and gave her a powerful uppercut. And it hit. Sonya flew across the room, and hit the wall. She shook it off and hit him with an elbow in the chest. Sonya buried her elbow into the Io as he gasped in pain and shock. There was a small 'crack' as his scales snapped in two. Sonya smirked and removed her now bloody elbow from his chest, now with a small line.  
  
"I've never had my skin crack down the middle, but I'm sure that's got to hurt."  
  
The Io grabbed the line and fell to his knees, purple blood spilling out of the crack.. The scales around deterioate and fall into mere dust. Sonya gawked and gasped. "I....I..I'm.."  
  
"no." He said, clearly losing consiousness fast. Real fast. "you only tried to defeat that creature. I see no reason to apologize." He gasped for air and closed his eyes, trying to retain life. "His..weakness....Isona....his...." The Io fell, lost his consiousness.  
  
"NO!!! AT LEAST TELL ME YOUR NAME!!!!" Sonya banged on the ground so hard it shook. She sobbed over the fallen Io.  
  
"Xyion.strong...willed...in Io." He said and breathed his last breath.  
  
"Xyion...I'm sorry.." She said sadly as she cried over the fallen Io. She cupped her hands together to form flame, like Vegita. The flame engulfed Xyion's body as Sonya recited a sayjin prayer." Her sadness turned to anger quickly after that. "Isona."  
  
"Sonya...."  
  
"Huh?" she looked around at who could be calling for help. Gohan had killed the first guy and was now on his second, doing reasonably well. Minoa was doing extraordinary. Presumably because of his small size. Her eyes darted over to Mirai Goku. Ah. He was getting severe cracked ribs. Her temper flared as she turned SSJ, then SSJ2 and flew over to the Sayjin who was harassing Mirai Goku. "Let him go."  
  
The sayjin looked over and smirked. "Okay. I'll pick on you instead." He dropped Mirai Goku (on his ribs of course)  
  
Sonya looked at him angrily. "What's your name?"  
  
The sayjin smirked. "I assume you know that we are---"  
  
"Yes I know you are a separate being from the body you possess. The body I want to know."  
  
"His name is Minac."  
  
"Minac. Your name?"  
  
"Tsugana."  
  
"I like his name better."  
  
"Shut up, you pathetic excuse for a sayjin."  
  
"excuse me?" Sonya said, now offended and angry. "I'm not a very good person to get angry."  
  
"SO?"  
  
"Take that back."  
  
"IN your dreams, Android." Tsugana said. "oh wait, you're an machine. You don't have dreams. Now an inferior android sayjin...crap how bad can you get?" Tsugana asked sarcastically.  
  
He went too far. He insulted Sonya and her heritage. "DIE!!!" She shot a huge ki blast at him which incinerated him. Needless to say, she was SSJ4 now.  
  
Mirai Goku gawked. "Damn, you're strong."  
  
"I'm angry." She said. "Very very pissed."  
  
"ah."  
  
"You need some help with those ribs? Here, have a Senzu." She tossed him bean.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't lose any sleep over it."  
  
"Touchy."  
  
Sonya shot Mirai Goku a look as she jumped back into the crowd. It thinned out quickly now that the most powerful people were gone.  
  
"MINOA!!!!!!" Sonya yelled.  
  
Minoa was on the ground, one arm a bleeding stump with an Io standing over him, laughing over him. His other arm was missing his hand, and there was a large scratch on his face,. From above his left eye, straight through his nose, and ended at the left tip of his mouth. More then enough bleeding marks on his chest. "You will die."  
  
"Isona will conquer all."  
  
Minoa narrowed his eyes and stood up unstably. "You believe that?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"You are a pathetic piece of matter."  
  
"I believe that would be you."  
  
Sonya came down quickly with a ki blast. She struck at the Io and decapitated him. "You gonna live, Minoa?"  
  
Minoa smiled weakly. "I think so."  
  
"No. You aren't. Not with that slash across your face."  
  
"....You see right through me, daughter."  
  
Sonya laughed quietly. "OF course, Father."  
  
"And ever if I did leave, I have little useful appendages."  
  
"cybernetics, Minoa."  
  
"Michiru?"  
  
"Yes Father?"  
  
"Leave me be. I will die on the battlefield. But I'll always be here in your heart and soul. And I'll always love you like a true father."  
  
"I love you, Father." Sonya said and embraced Minoa in a hug. Then she set him down by a wall and her emotion saddened. "I'll come back after."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sonya charged back into the heat of the battle, angrier then ever. The crowd thinned. It was Mykon, Mirai Goku, Goku, Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan, Sonya, Minoa (barely holding on) Isona, 3 Sayjins from Vegita's group, and 1 Io, and 4 other Sayjins. They lined up.  
  
"Okay guys. Everyone prepare long distance attacks. Goku use the Solar Flare, k? Mirai Goku, you know Final Flash right? Use it. Gohan- Masenko. Trunks? Gallet gun. Get it, got it, good. On my count. One...."  
  
The other side readied it self for an attack.  
  
"Two....."  
  
Everyone tensed. The Io shielded. The Sayjins put up ki shields.  
  
"NOW!!!!!! MASENKO-HA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!!!!!!!!!" the light blinded all the enemies.  
  
"MASENKO-HA!!!!" Gohan yelled, with hands on forehead in SSJ4.  
  
"MAKENSAPPO!!!!!!!!" Piccolo shouted, and the two beams shot out.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!!" Mirai Goku yelled, the small deadly ki blast heading that way.  
  
"GALLET GUN!!!!" Trunks shouted as the many blasts blew out.  
  
"KAME KAME HA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"KAME HAME HA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GALLET GUN!!!!!!"  
  
As the Solar Flare resided, the enemies stared at the beams before they were blown away and/or incinerated and killed. When the blinding lights resided, only one figure resided. Isona. He laughed sinisterly. "I must say, you did an excellent job."  
  
"Not until you lie on this ground lifeless will this be anything more then failed." Mirai Goku said angrily as he clutched a broken arm.  
  
"Poetic."  
  
"Got to hell."  
  
"Been there."  
  
"Who wished you back?" Sonya asked curiously.  
  
"a boy I know as Eanu."  
  
"KEANU?!?!"  
  
"I suppose so. And no, I don't have speech problems. I just refer to him as Eanu."  
  
Sonya laughed lightly but her glanced turned stone-cold. "You will not leave here alive."  
  
Isona smirked. "Ditto that."  
  
"You don't take this very seriously."  
  
"Why should I? It's an easy victory."  
  
"You underestimate us." Sonya said slowly. "Sure, we may be slow sometimes, or stupid, or weak. But together we can destroy you."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"winning. Losing. Those are only weak perceptions of a battle. True warriors fight with heart and soul. They grieve over the dead, good or bad. And when they triumph because they killed, they didn't win. They didn't succeed. They simply won. Good and bad. Black and white. Shades of grade. A fight is never truly separated that defiantly. There is always gray." Sonya said quietly. "And that is why we will defeat you."  
  
Isona laughed. "Thank you for that conscience-boosting speech. Can I kill you now?"  
  
Mirai Goku stepped up. "and the true warriors are willing to pay the ultimate sacrifices."  
  
"I'm glad that you think that, Goku." Isona said, not caring.  
  
Sonya nodded to Mirai Goku. He ran back into the base. Sonya stepped up to Isona. "Quiero Isona to muerta."  
  
"Sayjin?"  
  
"Spanish. A human thing."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Means 'I want Isona to die."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"We will beat you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We have the Misatira."  
  
"You're lying to me, Sonya." Isona said, angry and shocked. '  
  
Sonya shook her head. "Misatira is formed my our computer core and yours. And we have both. I believe you are aware of this?"  
  
Isona nodded slowly. "yes. My core is the crystal Tioso and yours, which you stole from me, is the gem Ikonae."  
  
"Exactly. We stole yours and fused them. That's how we freed Mirai Goku. And we will destroy you will it."  
  
Isona's eyes widened and he put together the pieces. "You're not...lying..."  
  
"No. I'm not."  
  
Mirai Goku came back outside with a periwinkle colored crystal. He charged at Isona with it. Isona backed away as Mirai Goku neared. He held the crystal out and threw it as hard as he could. It fell in front of Isona.  
  
The crystal named Misatira glowed and began to float. It pressed itself against Isona, but quickly fell as it ran out of energy. Mirai Goku powered up and gave his power to the crystal. It rose and went back to its spot. It glowed blue, then gold, then black, then gold again. Suddenly it was no longer glowing but shining, producing a huge light. The light retracted and the crystal exploded.  
  
3 hours later......  
  
"Did you find Mirai Goku in the rubble?" Sonya asked Gohan.  
  
"No. He's assumed dead. Confirmed missing, but assumed dead. Speaking, how do you be confirmed missing? I mean, know one knows if your missing cause you're well..missing. Lotsa people are still looking for him, though."  
  
Sonya laughed. "That's cool."  
  
"In a way." Gohan said. "How are we going to send Piccolo and my dad and such back to their time?"  
  
"I don't know. The same way we got them here?" Sonya asked.  
  
"No. I did a little research on space-time vortexes and they only move forward."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Yeah. Damn." Gohan said, half sarcastically. "Gee what would Vegita do now?"  
  
Sonya laughed. "you really want me to answer that?"  
  
Gohan thought, then grinned. "no."  
  
"good."  
  
"SONYA!!!!"  
  
"Yeah random rebel Sayjin?" Sonya asked after hearing her named called.  
  
"we found...something."  
  
Sonya shot a look at Gohan and he smirked. "What is it?"  
  
"you might want to see for yourself."  
  
She shrugged. "Okay. C'mon, Gohan"  
  
Sonya and Gohan walked outside to the rubble. They stared in shock.  
  
Mirai Goku's head.  
  
A head no longer connected to the body.  
  
"Oh....my...Kami..." Sonya said scared and shocked.  
  
"How'd he....?" Gohan asked, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Isona's middle horn." The random Sayjin pulled it out of a neat pile of important rubble.  
  
"Oh.....No.....Goku....."Sonya shook her head in total disbelief and she walked back inside.  
  
Gohan looked down at the ground beneath him. "Dad......" He fell to his knees and sobbed. "DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Piccolo ran outside to what had happened. Gohan's power had fluctuated wildly and now he screamed daddy. Something was defiantly not right.  
  
"Gohan, what's......oh no." Piccolo stared but then noticed the head. "that's not Goku...."  
  
Gohan nodded softly. "dad.."  
  
Piccolo dug through the location where the head was found. Naturally, he found the rest of Mirai Goku's body. It was okay, mostly, except for the gaping hole in his chest. HE picked up the headless body and carried it back to its head. Then he kneeled down by Gohan and embraced him in a hug. Gohan returned the gesture. Gohan rested his head on Piccolo's shoulder as Piccolo's first silver tears left his eyes and fell silently onto the ground.  
  
Sonya walked silently inside the base. The news of Goku's death hadn't traveled fast, and most were celebrating. Sonya nodded and walked outside, heading for Isona fortress. She knew what she had to do.  
  
Sonya landed quietly at the fortress and walked into the slave fields. They were still as she remembered them. Them hundreds of people, humans, Sayjins, and others working their asses off. She walked into the field "LISTEN UP!! YOU'RE FREE!!!! ISONA IS DEAD!!!!!! NOW GET YOUR PATHETIC ASSES OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
Someone small spoke out. "What about Goku."  
  
Sonya nodded. "Goku is dead too."  
  
A tall alien approached Sonya. He was an Alirin, as far as Sonya could tell. His dark blue skin and distinguishing large spikes sticking out of his back showed this.  
  
"Michiru....Is Gohan good?" He asked.  
  
Sonya sighed. "Gohan is good, Kyatora. He's fine. And my name is Sonya."  
  
"Okay. Fine with me."  
  
"Maybe you go see him. He needs some support."  
  
"Cool. Haven't seen him since he jumped into the portal. Did he get where he was trying to go anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on."  
  
"I'm coming." Kyatora said. He revealed a pair of small wings that couldn't possibly hold him, but larger wings appeared. He flew off, tailing Sonya. "I'll never understand you ki-users."  
  
"Kyatora, I'll never understand who refuses to be taught ki."  
  
Kyatora laughed an Alirin laugh. It was more of whistling sound.  
  
"why learn it? You're abusing your rights."  
  
"Kyatora. I'm trying to survive. It's called power. Strength. Special, aren't you?"  
  
Kyatora laughed again. "Whatever. Kami, what happened here?" He said and looked down at the rubble.  
  
"Isona exploded. Good enough?"  
  
"Good." He said. "hey, who's that green guy?"  
  
"Piccolo. He died. From the past."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Is that Gohan? I've never seen him in that state before."  
  
"Do you want to know?"  
  
"Yes. This I do."  
  
"Well," Sonya began. "See what happened was that Mirai Goku turned good and sacrificed himself to kill Isona and probably would of survived but Isona exploded a horn caught him in the neck."  
  
"So Gohan lost his dad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh....my..kami...Gohan." He landed quietly next to the still sobbing Gohan and Piccolo. Gohan looked up and smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey Kye. What's up?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. Come with me. C'mon Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo looked and Kyatora and smiled ruefully. The two of them followed Gohan inside to his dead. "Dad?"  
  
(Present) Goku was sitting on the bed staring at the wall. "yes Gohan?"  
  
"This is Kyatora. He's a friend of mine."  
  
Goku turned around and smiled. "Hello."  
  
"Hello...uh..."  
  
"Just Goku."  
  
"But.....?"  
  
"He's the from the past." Gohan explained. "before Isona."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sonya walked in along with Mykon. "Minoa is doing good. I think he'll be fine except for some mechanical limbs. Are we having a service?"  
  
"Yes. But just the people in this room. Unless it's important. Minoa's coming."  
  
"yeah." Goku agreed. "that's good."  
  
"Two days, 10 PM, here. Everyone got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
The next day.....  
  
There were celebrations throughout the fortress. Everyone was smiling, laughing, or playfully punching each other. Only Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Sonya, and Kyatora (who was staying for the time being.) were sad.  
  
"C'MON GUYS!! WE JUST BEAT ISONA!!!!!"  
  
"great."  
  
"AND GOKU DIED!!!"  
  
"even better."  
  
That night Kyatora, Piccolo, and Sonya met secretly in a room. They were making a scheme to make Goku and Gohan laugh. Or even better, bring him back.  
  
"We don't have the dragon balls!"  
  
"What the hell are 'dragon balls'?! You mean like a dragon's balls?!"  
  
Sonya laughed. "No Kye. The dragon balls can grant wishes."  
  
"Oh. We..don't have them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Bad."  
  
"Yes. Smart, aren't you, Kye?" Sonya said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes. Me am very smart."  
  
Sonya and Kyatora laughed.  
  
"WE could recreate them. All we need is a statue of the dragon and the old balls." Piccolo said gruffly.  
  
"WE don't have a statue." Sonya said.  
  
"No...." Kyatora said slowly. "but we could make one...."  
  
Piccolo laughed harshly. "And how exactly are we going to make it? How do you even know what it look likes?!"  
  
"I don't, Brother Namek. However, you know and Sonya knows. And we have plenty of materials."  
  
"I'm missing your point."  
  
Sonya laughed. "we have an entire battle field of metal, bone, and skin. And I'm sure you do know what it looks like."  
  
"Kami is part of me, you know."  
  
"Hey, who knows? After all, you are Piccolo."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"You resent being yourself?"  
  
"Forget it, Sonya."  
  
"Okily Dokily."  
  
"you're weird."  
  
"You just noticed now, Piccolo?"  
  
"Shut up, Sonya."  
  
"Okily Dokily."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay? It means okay?"  
  
"Yuppers."  
  
"Shut up!!!"  
  
"Okay, cool it Piccolo." Sonya laughed. "Jeez."  
  
"Please, Sonya, you're giving me a headache." Piccolo said.  
  
"I didn't even Nameks could get headaches." Sonya pointed out.  
  
"Wake up and smell the roses, Sonya. Yes we can."  
  
"Piccolo, You are weird."  
  
"No. I'm just me." Piccolo said and smirked.  
  
"Hmm...point taken. Okay, take that back. Your weird."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're you. Need I say more?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Sonya laughed and Piccolo grinned. Kyatora just stood there, extremely lost. "Uhhh.....?"  
  
Sonya laughed again. "Don't worry about Kye."  
  
"......."  
  
They stared at each other awkwardly for a few looooooong seconds until Mykon burst in. They all jumped.  
  
"What?" Sonya asked.  
  
Mykon shook his head. "do you want to know?"  
  
Kyatora laughed. "No. I don't think so. But tell us anyway."  
  
"C'mon. I'll show you."  
  
The 4 of them walked out of their private room and outside.  
  
"Lemme guess. Something's wrong with Gohan."  
  
Mykon looked back at her, impressed. "How'd ya figure?"  
  
"Because, Gohan woulda ran in if it was anything else. And, besides that, he's in that glass room." Sonya pointed.  
  
"...We weren't supposed to get here....Wait a second....SHIT!!!!"  
  
"huh?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"SOMEONE MOVED HIM!!!!"  
  
"now he' s a test subject?" Kyatora asked skeptically.  
  
"NO DAMNIT!!! THAT MEANS THAT IF HE GETS IT NOW, HE'LL DIE!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"THE MISATIRA!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE GIVING HIM THE MISATIRA?!?!?!" Sonya yelled as her head became huge in anime style. "IN THIS RAGE, IT WILL EXPLODE JUST DECIDING WHETHER GOHAN HAS A PURE HEART OR NOT!!!!!"  
  
(authors note: the Misatira can be shown to anyone. If they have a pure heart they live and if they don't they die. Basic enough? It's a scale. And Gohan's in a depression-induced rage that he basically destroys everything. Battle Rage. Whatever.)  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!!!!!! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE EXPOSED TO MISATIRA UNTIL TWO DAYS!!!!"  
  
"THEN SOMEONES TRYING TO KILL HIM!!!"  
  
"EXACTLY!!!!"  
  
Piccolo and Kyatora just stared at them and then at each other.  
  
"Piccolo? Do me a favor. Get Gohan. Try not to get killed."  
  
"uhh...."  
  
"DO IT!!!"  
  
Piccolo shrugged and edgily walked over to the glass room.  
  
"Gohan. Gohan, it's Piccolo. Your friend."  
  
Gohan turned quickly and stared at Piccolo. "GET AWAY!!!"  
  
"Gohan. Listen to me."  
  
"GO AWAY DAMNIT!!!!"  
  
"Gohan. Follow. Me. Come on."  
  
"GET YOUR GREEN ASS AWAY FROM ME!!!!!"  
  
"Gohan. Please. Calm down. It's me. Piccolo."  
  
Gohan's eyes, filled with fury, stared holes through Piccolo as he tried not to cower under Gohan's deathly glare. Something was definitely wrong with him.  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!" Gohan rammed one hand forward. It hit Piccolo square in the face.  
  
"OH SHIT!!!" Piccolo yelled in pain.  
  
"leave. Me. ALONE!" Gohan said in a deadly voice. "NOW!!!" he pulled his other hand up in a vicious uppercut that connected with Piccolo and buried itself in his stomach. Piccolo collapsed to the ground, moaning. Piccolo stared up at Gohan's fist. I was covered in redish-blackish warts that oozed pus. He went wide-eyed. "your hand..Gohan..."  
  
Gohan's turned his head. "last. Chance."  
  
Piccolo nodded and left.  
  
"well? Sonya asked a couple hours later.  
  
" I think he's sick."  
  
"Whatcha mean?"  
  
"His hands are completely covered in warts that are oozing pus."  
  
"Eww that nasty." Mykon injected.  
  
"Yes it is." Sonya agreed. "MINOA!!!!"  
  
Minoa walked in a couple seconds later. "Yes Sonya?"  
  
"Is there a sayjin sickness when you get warts oozing pus and go crazy."  
  
Minoa's eyes widened. "yes. Called Dhykimesin."  
  
" I think Gohan has it."  
  
"WHAT?!?!??!?"  
  
Sonya's eye's widened. "Minoa never yells. This has got to be serious."  
  
Mykon nodded. "oh yeah, definitely serious."  
  
"Minoa, what's Dhykimesin do?"  
  
"well, in the beginning it causing warts with pus and fever and leads to insanity, blindness, and death."  
  
"how'd Gohan get it?" Mykon asked puzzled.  
  
"Mostly triggered by severe depression or anger and you need to have low in health. He's been a slave for a long time and you know about how Isona treats them."  
  
Mykon nodded. "Sounds like Gohan. First Vegita, now his dad. How much can one kid take?"  
  
"He's been through a lot."  
  
Minoa nodded. "lemme go see him."  
  
"Okay." Mykon said. He cocked his head and signaled to follow. "follow me."  
  
Mykon walked down the hall with Sonya following and lastly Minoa. They came to the glass room with Gohan in it. He was covered the pussing warts and was lying on the ground, moaning. "Oh crap. He's in it bad." Minoa ran into the room and immediately turned him on his back. He checked his pulse and heartbeat. Minoa bit his lip and looked at the warts. "shit...this is not good."  
  
"what's wrong with him?" Sonya asked.  
  
"well he definitely has it. But the thing is...well...there's no cure."  
  
"you mean he's going to die?" Mykon said, putting a finger on the ugly truth.  
  
"Theirs is a 1 in 50 chance he'll survive."  
  
"That's small." Sonya said.  
  
"Yeah." Minoa agreed. "But it is possible. We need to get him out of here and into a med room quick."  
  
"Is it contagious?" Mykon asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"AH okay." Mykon scooped the sleeping Gohan and told Sonya to lead. She did all the way down to the med room. "Doc!" He yelled.  
  
The Doc ran over and stepped back in surprise. "Lemme guess. Dhykimesin?"  
  
"yeah." Minoa said.  
  
He nodded. "Okay. We can't cure him, as you know." The doctor said unsentimentally. "But we can, however, make his chances the best. Move him here." He signaled over to a cotton bed.  
  
"cotton?"  
  
"it's comfortable. Are you against cotton or something? This is the best cotton, imported from earth, stolen from Isona. Course it will have to be burned after, but we'll just get some more anyway. DO they know on earth that Isona's dead?"  
  
"dunno." Sonya said and shrugged. Mykon set Gohan on the bed. He covered him with the sheet.  
  
"is this all?" Mykon asked.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Man, that sucks." Sonya said, half grinning.  
  
"Sucks is right." Minoa said.  
  
"What's wrong with Gohan?" Came a mellow voice from the doorframe.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Yeah? What's wrong with Gohan?" Goku asked solemnly.  
  
"He's got a very bad, very possibly fatal, very possibly handicapping disease that none of us can do anything about."  
  
"No...." Goku whispered bitterly. "Not Gohan...."  
  
"Relax Goku, he could survive."  
  
Goku looked at the ground, then at the pained Gohan. He blinked several times and walked out sullenly.  
  
"Man don't tell me Goku is gonna get this too."  
  
Minoa laughed. "highly unlikely."  
  
"Good. But how long is Gohan going to take to recover?"  
  
Minoa shook his head. "dunno. But anywhere between 2 days and 2 years."  
  
"Ah. Muy Mal."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"very bad."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sonya grinned and walked out. She met up with Piccolo a couple of feet down the hall. "What's up, Piccolo?"  
  
"How's Gohan?" Piccolo asked worriedly.  
  
"Could be better."  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Oh. That's useful."  
  
"What? I gave you an answer." Sonya said, smirking.  
  
"Is it possible for you to be serious?" Piccolo asked well, seriously.  
  
"Nope." Sonya grinned widely and put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder. "Is it possible for you to be NOT serious?"  
  
Piccolo fell over in usual anime style. "No."  
  
"Okay. Then we're even." She walked past him and shook her head, sighing.  
  
The next morning...at about 2 AM  
  
"Sonya...Sonya wake up." Kyatora whispered while rocking her.  
  
"Wha....?" She said groggily.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"fine..." Sonya got off her nice "comfy" spot on the rock floor and stretched out. Kyatora lead her to Piccolo and Minoa, who was already awake.  
  
"Come on, we're working on the dragon." Minoa said importantly.  
  
Sonya had done everything but remember about making the dragon. Yeah. Okay. She could help with that. "okay. The dragon."  
  
The 3 of them walked outside to the neatly piled rubble and grabbed some on the metal and bone. They shifted and melted and formed the randomous junk into a small figure.  
  
3 hours later....  
  
"what do you think, Piccolo?" Sonya asked as she put the last spike on.  
  
"Perfect." He said, trying to not to grin. After all Vegita and Mirai Goku were coming back.  
  
"Do your stuff."  
  
"Just one thing." Kyatora said.  
  
"Yes?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"How are we supposed to FIND these dragon balls?"  
  
"Piccolo looked up, then down. He slapped himself on the forehead. "DUH!!! %&*#)$%&!!!!" (censored) "%&#*$%#*%^$*%# !!!!!!!!" (I censored it. THAT'S how bad he cursed)  
  
"I believe this has a flaw."  
  
"Apparently." Sonya said. "I've never heard Piccolo curse like that."  
  
Kyatora laughed and Minoa rolled his eyes and grinned. "But what can we do?"  
  
Piccolo bit his lip and thought hard. "I dunno. The dragon radar is on earth."  
  
"And we're on Vegita-sei."  
  
"exactly."  
  
"Maybe I can help." Came a voice from inside.  
  
A purple-haired teen was standing there.  
  
"Trunks? Where have you been?"  
  
"Places." Trunks said and shrugged. "Just places."  
  
"Ah. Places." Piccolo said angrily.  
  
"Here. Have a dragon radar. I've been working on it." He tossed them the round device and Sonya caught it.  
  
"come with us, Trunks."  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Ok."  
  
"Do your thing, Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo nodded and stood in front of the dragon statue. He summoned the Kami within him, the one who knew Namek. "IMAKANAE TAYAGANA KUMAYKAME MEONOA!!!!!!!!"  
  
The dragon statue glowed and became real as the 7 dragon balls spread throughout the planet regained their shine and their stars.  
  
"Well, we should go find them."  
  
"TO THE BATCAVE, ROBIN!!!" Trunks yelled and Kyatora and Sonya cracked up. The others just looked extremely puzzeled. Sonya shot lopsided grins at them and they shrugged in return.  
  
"We'd better get going." Kyatora said, nodding. "I don't think this is going to be easy."  
  
Piccolo gave him a look. "noooo, you think?!" he said sarcastically.  
  
Kyatora rolled his eyes and shot a look at Sonya that clearly said 'green freak'. Sonya smirked and sent him back a look that said 'look who's talking.' Kyatora's eye widened as he glared at her. She shook her head and grinned crazily.  
  
"Piccolo looked at both at them weirdly. "are you telepathic or something?"  
  
Trunks grinned. "No Piccolo, they're just being...being...future people."  
  
Piccolo looked extremely puzzled. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Let's get going."  
  
The 5 of them took off into the night sky.  
  
*****  
  
"It's this way, Piccolo." Sonya cocked her head one way as they followed.  
  
"I SEE IT!!!!" Minoa yelled.  
  
The 4 star shined in the sun.  
  
"I'll get it." Trunks said. He swooped down low and swiped it. Regaining altitude, he handed it to Sonya, who put it in her pouch.  
  
"just one more left."  
  
"Good. I'm seriously tired." Kyatora said and yawned.  
  
"Me too." Minoa. He yawned and shook his head a couple of times.  
  
"Oh come on, Minoa. You're really pathetic."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why don't you go back? We can get the last one alone."  
  
Minoa nodded and yawned again. He turned around and followed Kyatora back.  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Goku! That's it!"  
  
"what are you talking about?"  
  
"It's Goku! Duh! Of course!"  
  
"SONYA WHAT IS IT?!?!?' Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Goku is the link! He's everything."  
  
"..."  
  
"Goku is the one. "  
  
"THE one?"  
  
"Yes. THE one."  
  
"What is this, the Matrix?"  
  
"Or that movie Jet Li's in."  
  
Trunks shrugged. Sonya sighed. "Naturally. Trunks, go get that last ball with Piccolo. I have to go back."  
  
Sonya jetted off away from them. She had a lot of thinking to do. Goku couldn't be the one, he just couldn't. Goku was light enough, high enough, smart enough...just...he just couldn't. It was not right for Goku to be the one. Not fate. Not right. It's not Goku. No, it's not. Maybe Gohan, he's done some odd things. Even Mykon could qualify. But not Goku.  
  
"It is Goku."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sonya, it's Goku."  
  
"Mykon, it can't be Goku. It just can't be him."  
  
"Sonya, it's Goku. Think about it. He qualifies. The Legend says that the One 'captive, to the Mind. Pure to the Soul. Powerful to the Body. Kind to the Fellow. Singular to the Spirit. The One."  
  
"Mykon....No."  
  
"Sonya. Its' him."  
  
"Mykon, it can't be him. You know that the One is unknown to all. But everyone KNOWS Goku."  
  
"No Sonya. It's Goku either way."  
  
"Mykon."  
  
"Sonya."  
  
Mykon and Sonya looked at each other, both in a staring contest trying to convince each other of their theories. They stared long and hard as they flew back to the base.  
  
Meanwhile outside the base...  
  
Kyatora grabbed a pillow and lied on the ground. He stared up at the stars over Vegita-sei trying to find his home planet. It was a ritual to him, almost. Every night after they were dismissed off the fields and thrown 'gently' into their barracks with no roofs, he would look for his home planet. He found it on most occasions. Not always though. Through the hundreds of years he'd been a slave, 5 times in all those days he missed it. When the Micanos Tyakra passed over his planet. The thrilling display of the seventh moon was beautiful every time. He'd missed it all this time. Now he'd go back and witness it. He thought deeply about his own family, his two little brothers and 3 little sisters. Also his mother, father, and 6 older siblings. He longed for them now, now that he had no more to grasp on too. As he stared, he spotted his own planet now, and the normal 6 moons glowed a bright blue. He grinned, then sighed. How he missed the red seas of Dikonaison! The bright green Kyetras, the deep purple Nkonias. Everything. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of his home. Now Gohan, his only friend of this distant dead rock, was dying.  
  
"It's hard, isn't it? Hard to be stranded, hard to be alone."  
  
He heard the voice, definitely. It was vaguely familiar, and he was sure he had heard a it a couple of times. But where was it coming from?  
  
The voice laughed. "I was alone once too. Alone as a single hope for my people."  
  
Kyatora looked around fearfully. "Who are you?"  
  
The voice almost seemed to be smirking. "But then he came along. A little second chance, a nothing."  
  
Kyatora shook his head and tried to shake off the voice.  
  
"But he surpassed me, beat me, and showed me."  
  
Kyatora, now scared beyond belief, decided to ask a question. "Who?"  
  
"Who else? You will know soon. Then he was no longer an ally, much less a friend. Then I had to return to where it began. How that hurt me. It tore at my heart and soul."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Out there. Out there in the endless realm of space."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Everyone. You know that. Everyone is looking for their point of origin here. You know no one belongs on this deep dead rock of a home planet. You know that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's all out there."  
  
"who are you?"  
  
"You know who I am. I'm sure you know, Kyatora."  
  
"Goku?"  
  
The voice laughed. "No. Not Kakorot."  
  
"Ouji?"  
  
An invisible head nodded. "Yes. Ouji."  
  
"Then you must be...Vegita no Ouji."  
  
"Yes. You must endure. You must outlast it all. And above all, never give up."  
  
"Ouji? Ouji? OUJI?!?!"  
  
No answer.  
  
Kyatora sighed. It would be hard. He had heard the Prince. But..Vegita was dead, wasn't he? Kyatora had been at the service, had seen the burning pyre that held him. But...then how? He grinned at his planet, and got up and walked back in.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Mykon and Sonya had not gone back to the base. Not at all. They stood on a rocky plateau, a piece of nothing and a barren part of the planet. Nothing happened here. Nothing. But still Sonya and Mykon stood across from each other, not blinking and not moving. Both still trying to convince each other. Both still not winning, but not losing either. Frustration knotted both faces.  
  
"Can we at least try?"  
  
Sonya exploded at him. "BUT IF HE'S NOT?!?!?!?!"  
  
Mykon nodded sadly. "Yes. He will die."  
  
"GOHAN CANT TAKE THAT!!!!! ARE YOU CRAZY MYKON?!?!?!?!"  
  
Mykon nodded. "Yes. I am crazy. But Gohan isn't all of it and-----"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GOHAN?!?!?! HE'S A SLAVE TO HIS OWN FATHER, HE'S GOT A RARE FATAL DIESEASE, AND YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A FUCKIN SHIT?!?!?!"  
  
"Gohan is---"  
  
Sonya concentrated her anger into a cold compressed rage. "Don't you realize it, Mykon? Don't you see it? Gohan is a necessity. Maybe even more then Goku. All the people love Gohan. He's Kyatora's last friend, Minoa's favorite guy, Piccolo's ONLY friend, and Trunks' little kid.. well sorta ..and Goku's real son. And he's my best friend. You're a fool, Mykon. You've devoted your life to find the One. But now that there is no use, who cares anymore?!?!" Her voice was menacingly, very angry, very soft and definitely very Vegita-like.  
  
Mykon eyed her coldly. "You're a fool, Sonya. You're a person with NO use. Don't you know that?"  
  
"Mykon, I will kill you now. Now." Sonya, in one swift gesture, flared to SSJ3 and brought one glowing hand towards a pressure point and pushed it. Hard. Mykon slumped. She powered back down and destroyed Mykon's body. With a half-angry, half-sad look on her face, she headed back towards the hideout.  
  
At the hideout....  
  
"Where are Sonya and Mykon?" Minoa asked puzzled.  
  
Kyatora shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe Goku does?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry." Goku said.  
  
"I had the freakiest dream last night." Kyatora said.  
  
"What happened?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
"I was looking for my home planet and Vegita started talking to me. He was like a spirit voice."  
  
Minoa's eyes widened. "that was no dream. I heard him too."  
  
Kyatora looked at him. "Ok, this is freaky."  
  
Minoa nodded.  
  
They heard the wind whistling and a slight touch of feet, and then footsteps. Piccolo and Trunks walked in. Both were grinning.  
  
Sonya came in a couple seconds later.  
  
"Hey Sonya." Kyatora welcomed her. "Where's Mykon?"  
  
Sonya shrugged. "I dunno. He said he'd be back." She lied.  
  
Minoa nodded. "Ok. He can take care of himself for now."  
  
Sonya nodded in agreement but smirked inside.  
  
Piccolo began to unpack the Dragon Balls from Trunks' back pack. He set them down carefully an he grinned more. "TIOSO (the dragon's name, Shenlon is earth, dumbass) WE SUMMON YOU."  
  
The sky turned a deep black with thunder, lightning and a cruelly-streaked purple something. The balls glowed not gold, but deep blood red. Bright lines of the same deadly looking color shot out and intertwined each other in everyway possible. They twisted and turned through each other, forming a body. Slowly it became visible. Cruel-clawed feet with huge talons, a blood red stomach with glowing scales, a long neck with a large pointed face on the end, two green evil eyes, a large mouth with killing teeth, powerful, leathery wings and a tail that ended at the dragon balls themselves.  
  
(this conversation is in Sayjin)  
  
"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME. I WILL GRANT YOU THREE WISHES."  
  
Sonya stepped forward. "I wish that Vejiita No Ouji is wished back from death onto Vegita-sei in this spot."  
  
"YOUR WISH WILL BE GRANTED."  
  
"I wish that Goku is brought back to life in his final state and brought to this very dirt."  
  
"YOUR LAST WISH."  
  
"I wish that Gohan is fully healed."  
  
"I CANNOT DESTROY SPACE-TIME."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"IF HE WERE TO GET WELL, THE FUTURE WOULD CHANGE. CHOOSE A CONDINTION HE MUST HAVE."  
  
"I wish that Gohan is fully healed except for an eye condition."  
  
"YOUR WISHES ARE BEING GRANTED." His evil green eyes went black. "I WILL RETURN." The dragon's strands split up again and all separated into their separate balls, which flew off in different directions.  
  
POOF!!!!  
  
Goku and Vegita.  
  
The two of them looked at each other, then at everyone else. Then a typical Goku remark.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Everyone stared for a few long seconds. Then they all burst out laughing. Even Piccolo and Vegita.  
  
"Sonya, why'd you call Vegita by his title? And his official name?"  
  
"Maybe there are other Vegita's out there, Minoa."  
  
"  
  
Yes I suppose so."  
  
"C'mon Goku, we'll go have some food."  
  
"First I want to know how I am suddenly poofed back here!" Vegita yelled angrily.  
  
Sonya sighed. "He's Vegita."  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Vegita, we wished you back."  
  
"Oh. Then I was...killed?"  
  
"Yes. By a trick of the mind, fate, and soul. Goku killed you."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!? KAKOROT?!?!!?!"  
  
Goku looked at Sonya and shrugged. "Not me. The other one."  
  
Happening right about now in the present..  
  
"Did you feel that?" Gohan asked Vegita.  
  
Vegita scowled at him but nodded. "Yes I did. A sudden jolt of power."  
  
"But we couldn't feel anything before so why now??"  
  
"Because their grip is loosening."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He means, Gohan," Dende started as he walked outside to them, "That something is holding them in the future. Piccolo, Goku and Trunks, I mean, since Sonya originally from there. Whatever is holding them is breaking. Soon they're going to come back."  
  
Gohan looked out into the distance and sighed. "It would have been nice to meet Vegita in the future. Even if he was still Vejiita No Ouji."  
  
Vegita 'hmmfed' and scowled at Gohan. "Boy, You're such a fool."  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. "Typical Vegita remark."  
  
Vegita suddenly smirked. This surprised Gohan. "Do you want to spar?"  
  
Gohan grinned. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
ZAP!!!!!!  
  
A ripple of pain shot through Gohan's face. He clutched his eyes and fell to the ground. Dende nodded. "it's weakening."  
  
FLASH!!!  
  
A sudden blindness came to Gohan. It left as quickly as it came. He jolted upwards. The pain left. "That was scary."  
  
Vegita shrugged.. "Whatever."  
  
ZAP!!!!!!  
  
Pain rippled through Vegita's thigh and his cheek. "ARRGGGGG!!!!" He grabbed his leg and crumbled to the ground.  
  
FLASH!!!!  
  
He was standing in a rock sparring room, face to face with the one who challenged his authority. She smirked and taunted him, but never hit him truly. He boiled with the rage he'd always had as she pounded into the ceiling. He cried in pain as the rock crashed into him and jabbed him. the spar going through his cheek, leaving him hanging. He wanted to destroy her, to murder her, and to watch die painfully. His eyes went wide with pain as she ki-blasted his beaten body out of the ceiling. His flesh stayed though, his cheek now virtually ripped off. He watched her over the crater he was in, and at the second, powered up.  
  
FLASH!!!  
  
****** (This is going to get confusing)  
  
Vejiita No Ouji shot out of bed. The second night in a row he'd dreamed that horrible fight. But he was watching, as a person so much like him was beaten. He got out of his bed, put on a shirt, and walked down to Minoa's room.  
  
"Minoa?" He rocked him hard.  
  
"Wha...?" Minoa opened his eyes to see Vejiita's hard glance. He jumped in shock and fell off the bed.  
  
"Minoa, what's happening to me?!?!?!"  
  
"Calm down Ouji, what's up?"  
  
"I'm having these nightmares of that sparring match I had with Sonya. But I'm not fighting. It's this guy who looks exactly like me."  
  
Minoa thought. "hmm...I think I know. It's breaking. Get Piccolo."  
  
Vejiita ran down the hall and returned with a grumpy Namek.  
  
"This better be good."  
  
"Piccolo, it's breaking." Minoa said seriously.  
  
Piccolo scowled. "What? My patience?"  
  
"Piccolo, let me explain. You guys came here in a rift in space-time. Right now, that rift is closing. So, slowly your two people will be one."  
  
"So?"  
  
"When that rift is in this stage, two copies have dreams of each other. I bet the Vegita from your time is have a nightmare that you're fighting Sonya."  
  
"Okay. SO??"  
  
"You guys have to get back."  
  
"Tell me more in the morning."  
  
"PICCOLO!!!!! "  
  
"GO to hell." HE turned around and flew off.  
  
****  
  
He stood in a stupor, staring at the wall. They had done it. They had the Misatira. Now they could do it. He watched his shadow glaze the rock as it darkened the portion it took up. Then he noticed spikes. Hair spikes. And then a sudden pain. And then...a shock. And then a far off sensation of destruction. As his mind shut down he felt...nothing.  
  
****  
  
Again it happened. The nightmares of himself. He remembered it all perfectly. Minoa had told him there was nothing anyone could do except not sleep. Vejiita No Ouji decided to go for that one.  
  
Gohan carefully tiptoed into Vegita's room. He had screamed and yelled all night. However everyone knew there was nothing that could be done to help him. It was all part of the coming together, Dende had said.  
  
Gohan sighed and drifted off into his own nightmares of himself.  
  
He stood of the field, chopping the stalks that made his eyes water and his hands grow calluses Above him was his own father, laughing at his obvious pain. The whip descended on his backed he groaned and muttered. His father overheard him definitely, and came back with a basic energy club and dealt the blows to his back one by one. He had heard the cruel monster count up to 13 but blacked out after that.  
  
He woke up later that night in his barracks, with his best friend on one side of him and a stolen Senzu bean on the other. The Alirin embraced him and he returned the gesture. The barracks became more crowded as everyone gave him the attention. "Tomorrow I will try to warp. As you know my father has already left, so I believe if can be done."  
  
***  
  
Mirai Gohan woke up in the dead center of the night. He opened his eyes but still it was all black. "Where are the moons?"  
  
He heard a scowling voice. "you're blind, brat."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Sonya wished you back. But she couldn't fully heal you. So she healed you except you're blind."  
  
Gohan ran over this in his head a few times. It DID make sense, after all. "I had this dream of this meeting I did the day before I came to their time.."  
  
"Don't worry, brat, you're fine. It's just a side effect of the past people's anchor pulling them back into their time. The people are having dreams of each other. The past version of you just imagined the same thing. And the only way to stop the nightmares is to not to sleep . Which is what I'm doing."  
  
"You're having them too?"  
  
"everyone with a past person here. That's me and you. So don't worry, Ouji will tolerate your stupidness."  
  
Mirai Gohan chuckled. "Great Vejiita, just great."  
  
***  
  
Gohan snapped up. He was still on the lookout, right? He scanned his surrounding. Yes this was the lookout. It was odd. He had the dreams again. This time he was in a barracks with an alien on one side and a Senzu bean on the other. He had made some sort of speech about warping. Yes, that had happened to Mirai Gohan. Dende's theory was right. SO he wasn't insane.  
  
***  
  
"Wake all 'portants up."  
  
"you mean..?"  
  
"Sonya, Goku, Goku, and Gohan."  
  
"Gohan's already up." Vejiita No Ouji sad gruffly. "I told him too."  
  
The 4 tired and hungry sayjins walked in.  
  
"wha...??"  
  
"This better be good...I'm tired."  
  
"...."  
  
"..."  
  
"It's breaking, guys." Minoa said. "One of the past one is going back soon."  
  
"You mean me or Piccolo right?"  
  
"Yeah, Goku, I do." Minoa answered.  
  
"Well, if I'm the one going, goodbye all, it's been nice knowing you. And I will remember not to trip on a rock on a plateau." Piccolo said, grinning gruffly.  
  
"I'm hungry." Goku said tiredly.  
  
"Goku, deal."  
  
***  
  
His mentor's dead carcass laid on the ground. Almost wholly eaten. He looked at it in total awe and shock. "no..no..." His green flesh, or what was left of it, was almost covered by his purpleish-blueish blood and was barely seen. The dead eyes of the destroyed body stared lifelessly at him, and he stared back.  
  
Gohan snapped up. They had never been this real, this realistic. He HAD saw Piccolo's eaten body. He HAD seen the lifeless eyes. It had all been there, but it all hadn't been there. Gohan was torn at the realistic-ness.  
  
***  
  
He hadn't been there in so long, it was impossible to remember anything. On a warship most of his life. When he landed in his pod and touched the bitter Vegita-sei dirt, he had fell to his knees crying. Princes don't cry, he told himself. This was his home soil. This was his homeland. Chikyuu-sei was his adopted homeland. But it just was not the said. Staring into the horizon, he knew what he to do: Unite everyone under the royal blood line.  
  
Vegita jolted upwards. He got out of his bed and fell to his knees. He wanted to feel the Vegita-sei soil and look at the several moons. And he would. When it all came down to that. It had felt so real though! He had felt the touch of the red dirt. He had seen the blue horizon. But it had been a dream. He sighed. Real would have been nice to visit his home planet. He felt a strange strain (try saying that ten times fast) on his mind and came to the conclusion what it was: the rift was pulling together even faster now. Soon he'd never know he existed in the future and would never know about Isona. He drifted back into his dreams. And when he woke up, he was no longer in his own bed.  
  
***  
  
Vejiita No Ouji snapped awake for the 3rd time this night. But he didn't wake up in his bed. He woke up in a place of nothing. Not like the hyperbolic time chamber, but it had no walls, no ceiling, no floor, just a thousands strands untwining and intertwining with each other. He looked across the landscape to see one just like him. A chill went down his back as he stepped up to the stranger.  
  
"Hello, Prince Vegita.."  
  
"Hello, Vejiita No Ouji "  
  
(AN: If your wondering about the different titles for the same person it so I wouldn't get them confused and on Vegita-sei he used his official title (Vejiita No Ouji) and on Chikyuu-sei he used his English title (Prince Vegita) Now you know.)  
  
"Past  
  
"Future."  
  
"We are the anchors."  
  
"We hold it together."  
  
"We are royalty."  
  
"We are part of a team."  
  
"Together we are the Ouji."  
  
"The prince."  
  
Then at the same time: "Vegita."  
  
Then Piccolo's anchor in the past snapped him back into his own time.  
  
***  
  
Gohan snapped up. He looked around. Nothing. Bright lines in every direction and some one vaguely familiar in front of him.  
  
"Hello Gohan." The person said.  
  
"umm...hi?"  
  
He laughed. "it's me Gohan. Mirai Gohan."  
  
Gohan jumped back. "but your eyes..you're blind.."  
  
Mirai Gohan nodded. "Yes. I am blind. But I can still sense ki's. I'll move along fine in life Gohan."  
  
Gohan nodded. "I'm sure you will. DO you know where we are?"  
  
"Space-time. The very fabric of the universe. Each one of these strands is a living thing. Whether it's a frog or a human or an Assimian."  
  
"Why does this one twist like this to meet itself?" He pointed to an unusual one. Mirai Gohan chuckled.  
  
"I think that one is ours or Goku's the future meets the present."  
  
Gohan nodded. "I almost get it."  
  
"good."  
  
"Why are some of them going black?"  
  
"The people they belong to are dying."  
  
"That's bad."  
  
Mirai Gohan nodded. "Goodbye, Gohan."  
  
"Ciao."  
  
Then Present Goku and Trunks were ripped into the present.  
  
Still in the future...  
  
"You think they got back fine?" Sonya asked Gohan.  
  
Gohan nodded. "I'm sure they did."  
  
Goku walked up to them. "I'm going to miss them."  
  
Sonya nodded. Minoa walked in. "they left."  
  
"They left."  
  
"What should we do now?"  
  
"Make a spacecraft. A good one to fit us. We're going to tell the rest of the universe Isona's dead."  
  
Minoa nodded and Gohan followed him.  
  
"It was an interesting experience." Goku said, grinning.  
  
Sonya nodded. "Yes, it was. IT was." She looked out into the distance. "It definitely was."  
  
FINALLY back to the present after the long confusing spree.....  
  
"I'm going to miss Sonya, dad."  
  
Goku grinned. "Me too."  
  
Vegita walked up to them. "Did you have fun?"  
  
Gohan smiled. "Plenty of it. Lots of adventure too."  
  
Piccolo chuckled. "NO doubt you would have died Vegita."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes Gohan?"  
  
"Tell me what you did in the future."  
  
"Okay." Goku then told Gohan all the future stuff with Vegita intently listening.  
  
After that....  
  
"Let's go back to Capsule Corp."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The 4 of them flew back to the large round building.  
  
"VEGITA!!!" Bulma yelled happily.  
  
"Hello, Woman."  
  
"GOKU AND GOHAN!!!!"  
  
"Hi Bulma. What's up?"  
  
"well after fixing the house I just worked at CC."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Tell me what happened after you guys flew away."  
  
Goku then preceded to tell her the entire story.  
  
"That's cool." Bulma said as he finally finished.  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
The door burst open. "I'M HOME!!!"  
  
Krillin had been off on a trip for this entire fanfic. "Did I miss anything important?"  
  
Everyone facefaulted in usual anime style and the promptly fell down in anime fashion.  
  
Krillin anime sweat dropped. "Ok..."  
  
Goku got up and sighed. "Okay here it goes again!!!" he then told him the entire story.  
  
"I'M NOT TELLING IT AGAIN!!!"  
  
q  
  
"Fine, Goku, cool it."  
  
And in both times, they lived happily ever after.  
  
The end!!!!!  
  
  
  
"WTF?!?! IT'S THE END ALREADY?!?! I'M NOT EVEN IN THIS FIC!!!!" Cell yelled.  
  
"KUSO CELL!!!! SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"I'M NOT EITHER DAMNIT?!?!?!!?" 17 yelled. "I MEAN, LITTLE CHROME DOME MAKES A APPEAREANCE AND I DON'T?!!?!?! WTF?!?!"  
  
"JUU CELL'S COMING!!!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!" 17 yelled and ran under the bed.  
  
THE REAL END!!!!!!!!!  
  
I MEAN IT!!!!!! 


End file.
